Stranded With You
by Malformed Entity
Summary: A strange event sends the titans into another world where things are...different, raging hormones and no more waffles, and soon after, just plain madness. How are the Titans going to get out of this one? RxR & possible BBxS Done! FINALLY!
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans so stop yelling at me.

I got this idea like a few months ago and now I'm going to write it…yeah… I guess this I going to be a little AU? Er? Anyways, stop flaming me! But a few suggestions, calm, nicely written, not really insulting suggestions would be okay. So enjoy? It's going to be a big love…square…maybe pentagon… kind of thing, we'll see.

It was just another day in the Titan's tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg were slacking off, eating waffles and tofu, playing video games and chasing each other. Robin was searching on Slade again, Starfire was playing with hairspray and Raven was meditating on the roof. No one knew what was going to happen to them that night, the next day and the many days after that. Their peaceful everyday activities were about to be interrupted by the sound of the flashing alarm.

"Trouble!" Robin screamed to everyone. "At the bank, come on guys!" And within minutes, they all separately made their way to the bank.

A couple of dark figures escaped from the back and sped out on their motorcycles, the Titans went into hot pursuit. For almost an hour, the chase went on, the Titans zapped cars, threw poles, blew up buildings, sonic blasted fire hydrants and clawed at the floor, leaving the entire city almost in ruins. Still, the skillful crooks were unable to be caught and before the Titans knew it, they lost sight of them.

"Titans, any sign of them anywhere?" Robin pulled his helmet off and pulled his damp hair away from his face.

"Nope…" They all answered and nearly collapsed from the long hunt for the criminals.

"URRGH…. well, we'll have to spread out then, I'll go up north, Beast Boy, you take east, Raven, take south, Starfire, get west and Cyborg, you scan the center of the city. Alright, Titans GO!" Robin was just about to put his helmet on as the others were running off to their assignment when a crash was heard; they all turned to the sound and quickly ran after it.

"Show yourself!" Robin coughed through the smoke from the explosion; two figures formed and walked up to the team.

"Didn't think you would catch us, did you?" The taller one bent his neck to look down at Robin and wiped the dirt from his own face. The shorter one pulled out a gun of some sort and before any of the teens could move, he aimed it at them and pulled the trigger. The last thing they saw was total and complete darkness.

"Oh…" Cyborg woke up first; he rubbed his eyes and stretched. "What happened?"

"Huh? I wish to know where we are please." Starfire looked around in her new surroundings and pulled a leaf from her hair.

"Ugh…dude…my head hurts…what happened?" Beast Boy squealed from behind Starfire.

"… ARGH! We couldn't catch those crooks and now we're lost somewhere!" Robin slammed his fist into the ground, facing the floor to hide his disappointment.

"…No…" Raven stood up and looked around, trees, dirt, no sign of technology, this was definitely not their city, Titans tower, or anywhere familiar at all.

"AHHH! WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE OUR FRIENDS?" Starfire jumped back a little when she saw Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"What? What do yo-" Beast Boy's jaw practically fell to the ground while Cyborg did the same. "Whoa…"

"Oh…my….g-…whoa…" Cyborg felt his face and then his arms, they were warm, they had skin, flesh and blood. He was wearing a shirt and pants that resembled his old technology. "I can't believe it…" He bit his lip from bursting into tears, but he didn't know why. He didn't know what feelings he had, happy that he was fully human? Or sad that now, he is deprived from his powers and technology?

"Dude! I don't have green skin!" Beast Boy gasped when he felt his regular ears. "MY EARS! NOO! CHICKS DIG THE EARS!" Beast Boy felt a total loss over this but he cheered up and started poking Cyborg's new arms and real body parts.

"Well, I guess you two are the only ones who changed." Robin performed a back flip and expertly broke a tree limb in two with his karate skills. "That's a relief…"

"No, they are not the only ones." Starfire tried to fly, use her alien strength, throw starbolts and shoot with her eyes but nothing worked. "I wish to fly!" She closed her eyes and waved her hands eagerly while jumping up crazily.

"Great…" Raven crossed her arms and leaned on a tree, her skin was a normal color, and there wasn't a speck of ash colored skin on her. "I can't use my powers either…"

"Well…I guess that's because my powers are…uh…normal, well, at least you've got me and my trusty belt to help!" Robin patted his waist a few times with his chin up in the air until he noticed that his belt wasn't there. "HUH? Er…"

"All I know is, we're left defenseless except for bird boy over there, we don't have any powers or weapons." Raven pulled her hood over her head and said in her usual monotone voice while Robin sweat dropped in the background. "We might as well get some shelter and think of a plan since we can't do anything now, we don't even know who did this and where we are."

"Dude, why do you have to make everything all negative!" Beast Boy's enjoyment was crushed when Raven talked.

"Well, she's right, lets just go." Robin grabbed the branch that he broke from the ground and led them into the thick forest.

For 2 hours they walked on in silence and everyone was getting impatient, especially Raven.

"Gr…didn't we already pass that tree!" Raven pointed at a tree with fungus growing on the side of it.

"Uh… ok alright, then we'll go this way this time." Robin started to walk when Raven pulled him back by the cape.

"No, I'll lead, I DO NOT want to walk for 2 more hours!" Raven headed at another direction and within minutes, they were out of the forest. "See how simple that was?" She asked Robin while he slapped his head continuously.

"Hey! Check it out!" Beast Boy ran to the edge of the cliff and stared down at the oasis right underneath.

There was a large cave with a waterfall that led to a lake; along the mountain that the large cave was in were smaller holes and caverns. The opposite side of the waterfall was an area of dirt and grass and behind that was a small forest full of evergreens. Sand and palm trees surrounded this entire haven's borders; it was weird how so many different things were set on one island, especially with the palm and evergreen trees.

Cyborg kicked a rock and watched it fall into the lake, the water seemed deep enough. He smirked and jumped off of the side. "CANNON BALL!"

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Beast Boy covered his nostrils and followed Cyborg.

"Come on in guys! The water's fine!" They both screamed to the rest of the team.

Starfire hesitated at first but jumped in too. Robin was about to go after her but saw Raven standing aside, bored and annoyed at their immaturity. "Come on Raven, we have to get there anyway, why not do it the fun way?"

"…I'd rather walk, thank you…" Raven started to go back into the forest when Robin practically pounced on her; he pulled her and forced her to jump into the lake below. He fell down only seconds after she did. "I'm going to kill you…" Raven said with rage filling her eyes.

"Friends, why do you stay in the water?" Starfire cried from the beach and waved at the only two left in the lake, Beast Boy and Cyborg were already looking for food.

"I'll get you back…" Raven told Robin as she reached land, water dripping from her hair and clothes.

Starfire giggled and helped Robin fix his hair, he was a little annoyed that she made him look like he couldn't do it himself. "Uh, thanks Star, but I can do it myself…" Robin said awkwardly and pushed back his normally gelled hair. She gave him a disappointed smile but forgot about it when she saw a garden of flowers near the forest.

"Such beautiful vegetation!" She instantly ran to the flowers and started picking the ones that smelled the best, Robin stayed where he was and poured the water from his gloves and shoes.

Raven took off her cloak and squeezed the water from it, her leotard and body still drenched. Robin felt an urge to stare and before he knew it, he started daydreaming as he watched the water rolling down the curves of her body. He gazed at Raven with her wet hair and soaked clothes. He hadn't noticed it before because she was always behind her cloak but now that he thought of it, Raven was actually very attractive.

"What are you looking at?" Raven asked and hid herself behind her cloak when she noticed Robin staring at her.

"Nothing." Robin snapped out of his reverie and blushed intensely. "Uh…I was just calculating the temperature of the water…heh…um…77 degrees."

"You scare me sometimes Robin…" Raven put the heavy cloak back on and walked away from everyone.

"Yo! I didn't see even one animal anywhere!" Cyborg complained in the background, Robin turned around and forgot about Raven.

"Good, we're all going to be vegetarians!" Beast Boy announced proudly to Starfire and Cyborg, waving a couple of leaves in triumph.

"Why do you want to eat vegetables anyway, you're not an animal anymore…" Cyborg crossed his large arms and glared at his friend.

"Uh…well…I USED to be an animal and…well…I just don't like it ok!" Beast Boy marched away from the others and into the cave where he quickly screamed. "DUDE! This place is awesome!" Everyone except Raven ran into the cave and gasped at its amazing features.

Inside of the enormous cave was an almost exact replica of their living room, instead of a T.V. was a large hole that allowed you to see the great view outside. Anything that was once technology was either rocks or sticks that served the same purpose of what it used to, the stove was a fireplace, the refrigerator was an underground burrow that was dry and cold and the Gamestation was a board game that looked similar to chess. There weren't the large windows but instead, there were tunnels that lead to a small cave, every one of them had an opening to the outside.

"This is glorious! We have found our home!" Starfire twirled and jumped on top of the couch, only to find out the hard way that it wasn't soft.

"Starfire!" The three boys helped pick her up and she laughed at herself, blushing from the embarrassment. She scratched the back of her head and ran into the tunnel farthest to the left with some flowers that she picked.

"I wish to take this room please!" Starfire joyfully cried out from her cavern and admired the large opening that lead to the beach.

"It wouldn't be that bad if we stay here and pretend it's a vacation for a while until we have a lead on whoever sent us here." Robin crossed his arms and continued to admire the space.

"I want this one!" Beast Boy ran out from his room, the farthest to the right, it led to the forest.

"Then I'll take this one." Robin picked the cave next to Starfire, it was parallel to the waterfalls but the opening was a lot smaller than the other ones. The cave was wet and there was a constant dripping of the water that came in from the waterfall's mist.

"No, no way are you taking that one, I don't want any kids to be popping up after this." Cyborg simply shook his head and pointed at the leader with his muscular arms. "You take the one next to mine." He nodded his head towards his cave next to Beast Boy's.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to have any babies popping up all right? I just want that room because it leads to the waterfalls." Robin was disappointed in Cyborg's distrust in him.

"Well, that room has a bigger exit to go to the waterfalls, man, its right next to the one you picked, it's a whole lot better anyway." Cyborg pushed the spiky-haired teenager into the middle tunnel. "Raven would probably want the dark room anyway since that cave barely has a hole big enough to be called a window."

"Who's ready for lunch?" Beast Boy just popped out of nowhere with a bowl full of leaves and other ingredients that looked relatively edible.

"Grumble" Everyone's stomachs were screaming to get some food.

"As far as I can see, this place is… how you say…cool. We shall stay here until we can find a way out, yes? We have found a home and now we are to consume our first feast in our new home! Let us find Raven so that we can eat together!" Starfire pranced around with some flowers in her hair and ran out of the large cave. "We may not have our powers but it is not all that bad, I believe that there is no danger here."

"That may be…but who knows what's happening in Jump City as we speak…" Robin pondered within his tunnel and entered his cave.

All right then, I was writing and was like "dude, this thing is long" so I cut it short over here. Here's the thing, 5 teens go in, and at least one couple will come out. Here are the possible couples that I've considering (you might want to sit down…if you're not already…lol) Ready? Ok here we go: Rob and Star, Rob and Rae, Star and BB, Rae and BB, Rae and Cyborg (not really). There is one that I'm strongly for right now; the other one is kind of awkward…so…we'll just have to see eh? New characters might show up later in the story! R&R! (that means Read and Reply…so…yeah)


	2. This Is Too Weird

* * *

Here we go, I kind of rushed this because I wanted to get to the "good stuff". Thanks for your kind reviews people, I was so happy to see that I got 4 reviews in one day, usually, I get like 15 every year with my other fanfics! Maybe that's just cuz they're final fantasy…well anyways, rambling again… um… this chapter is going to be crappy maybe because this episodes is like the string to the "better" stuff coming up…I hope in your opinion its good...well… Enjoy? Did I tell you people? This story was supposed to have 2 names: "Stranded with you" and also "The Real World: Teen Titans Style" Because…its going to be kind of like that show. But then it didn't let me have 2 names…so I picked the more mature one.

* * *

"I'll get her!" Beast Boy dropped the bowl on their 'table'. Starfire nodded in approval and started for the couch again, she was ready to jump on it when Cyborg gave her a look, and she stopped and sat down to admire the view.

"So, lunch time?" Robin walked out and saw Beast Boy gone.

"No, we have to wait for those Beast Boy to get Raven." Cyborg rested his head on his hand and sounded almost as if he was complaining.

"Right…Raven…" Robin remembered the awkward moment he had with Raven by the beach, just thinking of it made his throat dry up.

"Robin, do you not think that our new home is beautiful and perfect? Shall I adorn it with purple flowers or pink?" Starfire started to pose her hair in different styles, flaunting around him as usual.

"Yeah sure." He randomly answered while still stuck in his trance; Starfire's face drooped with dissatisfaction. "Huh? What did you say Star?" Robin broke from his thoughts and looked at Starfire, who had already left to serve the food with Cyborg. She was still her cheerful self and didn't look upset so he shrugged it off and went out to get some water, quickly coming back afterwards.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had already made his way around and found Raven either deep in thought or meditating by the waterfalls. Beast Boy had done some thinking and found that deep inside, he always had a small crush on Raven. He wasn't quite sure why though; she was mean, strict, seemed to hate him and was such a party pooper but even after all of that, he still felt something for her. Even thought his heart would forever be with Terra, he knew a part of him liked Raven.

Raven was busy thinking about their situation and trying to rest her mind from all of the hectic events that happened over night. As she was tracing through her memories from the chase to her actions now, she remembered what happened between Robin and her. She opened her eyes and stared at a grain of sand, thinking of what really happened, why was he staring at her that way, what was with the lame excuse, and most importantly, why did she get a weird feeling thinking of Robin after that?

"Um… Raven? Time for lunch?" Beast Boy sneaked up behind her with his voice as quiet as a squeak from a mouse, scared that he was interrupting something.

"Huh?" Raven jumped a little when she heard Beast Boy walking up on her, mostly scared that she couldn't recognize him. "Don't even bother, I'm not hungry."

"You're not hungry! What do you mean you're not hungry! You have to be hungry, I mean we didn't eat for like 100 hours!" Beast Boy waved his hands, over reacting in his high voice.

"Ugh…I'm just not hungry, now leave me alone." Raven threw a rock at his direction and gave him the most annoyed tone he had heard in a while.

"Alright, alright, jeez… I was just trying to get you to join us for lunch, you didn't have to yell." Beast Boy reasoned and turned around to head back to their home.

She held her stomach, Raven WAS hungry but she didn't want to accept that she was actually here in this new place with a new home and no powers. She wanted to just sit by the waterfalls and pretend she was back at the tower.

"So are you sure you're really not coming?" Beast Boy screamed a last offer and waited for the response.

"Alright, quit nagging, I'm coming!" Raven knew she had to come back anyway, why not now?

"Great!" Beast Boy lead the way to their newly found cave and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, uh… nice place here huh?"

"Yeah its great…" Raven answered tastelessly and continued to walk.

"Well, I was thinking…since you haven't really seen the whole island and stuff, you want to go on a walk with me to check the place out and you know, just hang out?" Beast Boy had said before he even noticed what he was saying. "Uh, I mean...Uhh.."

"You mean like the walk we're having now or do you want me to put a leash around you and bring you to a fire hydrant? …No." Raven was irritated and concerned about something else so her answer came out rude and heartless, but she felt something…guilt. Beast Boy lowered his head and dragged his feet. "I didn't mean that, I'm sorry Beast Boy, I'm just a little annoyed at something." Her tone completely changed.

"Sorry? YOU'RE SAYING SORRY? I mean… so… does that mean a yes?" Beast Boy's hopes shot through the roof.

"It means I'm sorry…" Raven turned back into her old self.

"Oh…" He looked down from disappointment, dragging his feet again.

"I'll think about it okay?" Damn it, pity taking its course…

"Well, that's better than a no! We're here by the way." Beast Boy skipped into the cavern casually as if nothing happened.

"Alright, lets get to eating!" Beast Boy jumped on a chair and scarfed the salad down with only his hands, everyone had to use their hands.

"Next time, get someone else to escort me back…" Raven whispered to Cyborg, the closest to her at the time and he nodded with his mouth full.

"We're going to be staying here for a while until we find who did this to us, is that alright with you Raven?" Robin didn't quite look at her, he was staring at his plate.

"Yeah…" She kept her head down and slowly chewed on the leaves.

"MM…this ain't that bad." Cyborg swallowed his last bite and held his stomach. "Which reminds me, gotta make room for seconds." He sprinted around and scratched his head. "Wait…there's no bathroom…oh crap…"

"Dig a ditch in the beach or something." Raven rolled her eyes and poked the vegetables.

"Whatever you say!" Cyborg ran out of the cave with his hands on his stomach.

"Uh… as you have said before… I believe that was too much information?" Starfire lifted her head from her lunch and turned green.

"Alright, lets just change the subject? Oh yeah, Raven, your room's the one right next to Starfire's, Cyborg said that you would like it." Robin finished his plate and put it in the bucket of water that he got while the others were serving food.

"Oh goodie, now we have rooms too? What, are we going to stay here for that long that we're going to need rooms?" She threw her plate into the bucket, completely missing it. "Eh…"

"I am afraid that we must, we do not know of who sent us here and we might have to stay here until we do." Starfire tossed her plate too, perfect shot, Raven's face darkened.

"Well, who do you think did this to us anyway?" Beast Boy tried it too and got it in after bouncing off the wall next to it, Raven's face darkened even more and she grumpily put her head on the table.

"I'm not sure, but after seeing what Slade was able to do…on that day…I think he could be able to do this." Robin stared thoughtfully at his clenched fist and sighed.

"Dude, what if its Control Freak? I mean, he could have sent us to some weirdo show or something." Beast Boy scratched his nose as question marks floated above his head.

"I believe that it may be the Warp…he may have sent us to another time, into the past…" Starfire held onto her chair and looked around suspiciously as if she was being watched.

"Mumbo…" Raven plainly stated in her typical monotone and sat down on the couch.

"But what doesn't make sense is…there were two criminals and we've never seen them before, what if no ones ordering them to do this?" Robin finally looked up and turned to everyone else.

"Hey guys, what're you guys talkin' about?" Cyborg walked in patting his belly.

"That was quick…I meant…we're talking about the possible people who might have sent us here."

"I don't know, maybe Brother Blood…" He had already made his way to the table, eating the salad again. "Hey, it could be anyone." He shrugged after quickly finishing the rest of the food and slamming the dish into the bucket, water splashed everywhere.

Raven stood up and walked into her 'room'. "Oh wow…it's so charming… thanks Cyborg…" She noted the dripping water, the smallest opening ever and the terrible humidity from all the wetness.

"Isn't it? I thought you might like it, since it's the perfect room for you in the T-cave!" Cyborg just appeared from nowhere.

"T-cave?"

"Yeah! I gave this place a name, not bad huh?"

"Uh…yeah, from now on, this place is off limits to everyone except me, got it?" Raven twitched and signaled him out of the cave.

"Want me to make you a door and then become a bodyguard too?" He said playfully and laughed.

"That would be nice, yes, good afternoon. Oh yeah, and don't bother to get me for dinner, I'm already sick of the food." Raven rolled her eyes and slammed her imaginary door.

"Tch…PMS…"

Raven plopped on her damp floor and quickly stood up afterwards, wiping the water off of her cloak and groaning. "Once I get my powers back…" She leaned against the wall and started to list of the pass events. "This is the weirdest day…ever…probably weirder than my birthday: appearing here…losing my powers…um…the beach…and then Beast Boy…then…it's so weird, somehow, something's different inside me but I'm not quite sure what …ugh…probably the air…I'm just losing it, nothing's different, just the environment…." Her last words were barely hearable as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

For those who know how my writing is like: Well, I know that was exactly how I used to write, I'm trying to write better! STOP YELLING AT ME!

And for those who don't: Uh…R&R! ' If you thought that sucked, I promise that it'll get better…I hope? LOL well, see ya! ROCK ON!

* * *


	3. Save Me

Thanks for the reviews, I only got 6 T.T for 2 chapters when my friend got 24 for 4 T.T does it suck that much? Bleh… Anyways… Please know that I have HW and SCHOOL! And I'm not the type to write a fanfic in one day without taking like days to look over and stuff -.-' sorry, But I'll try my best to make them quicker, anyways! HERE WE GO! ENJOY? (you should see how long it took me to right one chapter for my other fanfics, I think there was one day that I didn't update for a month lol)

* * *

Raven woke up at the crack of dawn after a dreamless sleep. For a moment, confusion swept over her when she couldn't remember why she wasn't in her own room and bed. Then the previous day's events came back to her. She stepped out of the moist cave and wiped the water droplets that stuck to her clothes while she slept. To her surprise, everyone was already up. 

"Hey, breakfast is on the table, since you told us not to disturb you, you kind of missed dinner and stuff." Cyborg didn't lift his head from his work.

"Oh goodie… more of the nauseating salad?" Raven looked over at the bowl of plants.

"Well, good thing I have this!" Beast Boy reached into his pocket and pulled out bags full of seeds.

"Great… now we're birds… and if this is supposed to be some kind of pun… I'll have to 'peck' your face right off the bone." Raven's eye twitched.

"No, no, I'm going to be a farmer!" Beast Boy suddenly appeared with farmer clothes.

"Uh…where'd you get that?"

"Starfire, she's been sewing and knitting since yesterday, turns out that we have a whole field of cotton plants outside and soon we'll have some carrots, tomatoes, potatoes and all those good stuff too!" Beast Boy ran out with his bags upon bags of seeds to start his planting.

"Uh… I feel like I've been asleep for a week, anything else I missed?"

"I'm working on starting to build an electricity generator, then I can start with those blenders and waffle irons!" Cyborg continued to draw his blueprints on sand.

"I have cultured the fungus, you did not wish to consume Beast Boy's food, then you will eat mine yes?" Starfire handed Raven a dish of her infamous mix of sushi and ice cream tasting gelatin.

"I guess we're not completely normal after all…" Raven grumpily pushed the food away and gave her an annoyed look.

"Well, I'm going now." Robin stood up from the couch and walked towards the exit. "Hey Raven, want to go training with me?"

"No…" Raven wearily looked at the plants and ate a few leaves.

"Are you sure? You don't have anything to do."

"I'm sure…"

"Well, alright, bye then, I'll be back…whenever." Robin waved and ran out of the cave.

About 3 hours passed and it was 9:32 AM. Raven sat on the couch staring at the sun and letting her pupils roast, having nothing better to do while Cyborg worked on his electricity generator and waffle iron. She finally stopped and rubbed her eyes; she looked down from the large hole and stared at Starfire pulling cotton puffs from the plants with twigs and Beast Boy digging holes with a home made shovel.

"Ugh, this is boring."

"Well maybe you should have went training with Robin." Cyborg said, never looking away from his work.

"I don't need to train, there aren't any vicious wild animals to fight or cities to save." Raven laid back on the couch, hung her head over the back and stared at the entrance upside down.

"Fine." Cyborg shrugged and continued to tinker with his creation. "Once I get this baby finished, we'll have waffles and then you can eat waffles all day long. Then you won't be bored!"

"Oh yay…waffles…" Raven lifted her head and hopped off the couch. "I'm going out…" Cyborg nodded and waved quickly, not wanting to miss one second of getting closer to finishing the waffle iron and electricity generator.

"I'll just go meditate by the waterfalls or something…" Raven rolled her eyes at the sun and lazily walked towards the falls.

She thought of Starfire making clothes and stopped. "That's kind of weird… how there's a cave that looks like the tower…. and then the efficient resources? Eh, it's just a coincidence… hold on what am I saying?" Indeed, she did change, not only her appearance and her powers but also her personality. Sure, she was still a gothic figure, but now something was different, she didn't even try to think about the situation thoroughly. Then there was also the thing with Beast Boy; she would have never feel sorry for him after she insulted him, what was going on? "Oh it's nothing."

She approached the waterfalls and stared at the ice-cold water splashing down and mist sprinkling on an opening of a cave, her room. She found the flat rock next to the mountain and sat on it, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. Raven cleared her mind and relaxed while listening to the sound of the calming falls.

* * *

Before Raven even knew it, many hours passed, either she dozed off or she didn't notice, she didn't know. She suddenly opened her eyes; the sun was already creeping down the horizon. It never attracted her attention, it was just the sunset but she was somehow stuck looking at it. She seemed to be in a trance, staring at its beauty. She shook her head and almost completely forgot what she was doing. 

"I better get back…" Raven reached into the lake that the falls poured into and washed her face, why did she feel so tired? She took a while looking at her own reflection, the water rippling every time a drop of water fell from her face. She had never seen or even imagined herself with the peachy, normal skin she had now. She touched her face and gave herself a small grin.

"I guess it's not that bad…" Her reflection darkened, she turned around and saw the sky. How fast the sky turned from its golden colors to the dark sky adorned with gleaming stars. She breathed in the cool air and watched the tinkling stars, they were so many more and much clearer than in the cities. "Yeah…it'll be ok here…" She reassured herself and stood up to walk home.

"TAP" Raven heard footsteps other than her own; she turned around and saw the same men the titans encountered the other day. They had evil smiles on their face and advanced towards her. For the first time in a long time, she felt the full extent of fear. She breathed heavily and drew back, trying to hide herself, she knew she wouldn't be able to fight them empty handed and powerless.

"No use in running and hiding little birdie, we won't hurt you." A dark looming voice called from behind the rock that Raven hid behind. A hand reached over her and almost grabbed her neck when she sprinted out and at a random direction, too blinded by fear to think of a plan or know which way to run. "Fly birdie fly." The voice taunted when she was cornered to the side of the mountain. She frantically looked around for a rock or twig, anything to save her. With nothing; she turned around and tried to climb the wall.

She wanted to scream, scream her lungs out and possibly deafen the intruders, but she couldn't her voice was stuck at her throat. Raven reached for a stone to hold to, she was already out of the reach of the two. "What I'd do for my powers again…" She gulped and continued to clamber up the small mountain. She reached the flat top, pulling herself up and collapsing seconds later. "Phew…"

"Hi." The same man was looking down at her with the same exact smile and boy was it creepy. She jumped a little, almost falling off the edge. The man took out a dagger and carved the outline of her face in the air; she looked down the side and saw his partner waiting for her. She lifted her fists pathetically as her knees shook.

"WHACK!" The tall man that stood before her fell to his knees, his head exploding to expose the circuits and metallic engine inside.

"Need help?"

"Robin?" The moonlight made Robin's face shine and the wind blew his cape; he looked like those superheroes perched on rooftops in comic books. Her savior, although a little corny and flashy with his costume, seemed to glow in the moonlight in her eyes. She could have given him a million dollars but then she realized how weak she looked. "W-What? I could have handled it." Raven's voice shook, she looked away in embarrassment of how she useless she appeared before. She sighed with relief and wiped the sweat from her face when something grabbed her foot.

"AHH!" The robot that Robin had crushed was still working, it pushed her and she tipped over the edge to her short fall. Robin tried to grab her but missed, he hung over the side and watched her fall. Just her luck, the wall she climbed was only about 15 feet high and she fell into the water, but the shallow water. Her head knocked against the rocks, blood flowed in the water.

The other robot dove into the water and coiled its arms around her neck and choked her more, not a very good thing to do while she was already suffocating from the water. The water splashed, her head pushed out over the surface only to be pushed back in her struggle with the robot. Finally, she rolled onto the surface and tried to pull the thing off of her. Robin jumped from the top and ran to help her but the broken robot shot from the water and crashed into him. She punched and kicked, but it didn't work, she had to admit, she wasn't very strong or powerful physically. She managed to pull the plastic skin and some wires from the robot but that didn't even phase it. Raven eventually passed out from her struggle for air, hearing metal crashing and screaming.

* * *

"Raven?" Robin's voice whispered. She opened her eyes, she was still by the waterfalls, she must have been out only for a few minutes. Robin was looking over her and still waving his hand in front of her face. 

"Huh? Where are the robots?" Raven sat up and looked all around her, holding her throbbing head.

"They're right here, are you okay?" He showed the two broken piles of metal and asked while Raven thought to herself for a while.

"Robin, I think I'll take you up on that offer for training." She finally spoke and got to her feet.

"Alright, but we'll need to patch those wounds up first." Robin pointed at all of the wounds on her arms, neck, shoulder and head. She closed her eyes and wobbled around, he caught her by her arms and put one of them over his shoulder to support her. "Come on, let's go home." Raven watched him give his usual goofy grin and walked with him back to the cave, thinking. _Whoa…de ja vu…_

* * *

OK, OK! I know, I took like 100 years to update and I know that this chapter was kind of corny and…soap opera-ish? Maybe I laid everything a little bit too strong? LOL well, w/e. Hope you liked it? Um.. R&R! 


	4. Feelings?

Ok see, I'm starting this chapter right after the other one… although I don't know what to type…. but I'll do it anyway! Here we go! Enjoy?

* * *

While Robin and Raven walked, Raven tripped and fell almost every second, her vision wasn't clear and her legs were still shaking from the cold. Robin held onto her tighter to keep her from falling as often, his body heat warmed her and her face flushed from something more than the warmth. Maybe all the blood rushing into her wasn't the best thing in the world because she immediately lost her step from getting light headed.

"Whoa!" Robin caught her again and quickly turned around. "Here."

"What?" Raven held her head again as her vision got worse.

"Climb on." He patted his back and gestured her to get on.

"Eh, no thanks." Raven crossed her arms and turned her head but Robin had already taken hold of her and threw her on his back. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Alright, relax, it'll be easier for you okay?" Robin gave his renowned grin and continued to walk while Raven grumbled, and complained even though she really couldn't have walked herself anyway. She eventually stopped and tried to enjoy her free ride. She finally realized what she was doing and blushed to herself.

When Robin walked into the cave, the others rushed to their aid and brought Raven to the couch even though she refused to be carried by the 3. The cave was lit with torches and the large moon that shined from the huge window.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked as he went to get the shirt that Starfire was making and wet it.

"We ran into some trouble." Robin straightforwardly said as Starfire started squeezing him with hugs and ran to Raven. Yeah, he did have feelings for her, but after a while, it got old, her childish acting, her happy-go-lucky ways and her need to always touch him. Now, it seemed that Starfire was the only one doing that liking, maybe…too much liking.

"Some trouble? You guys look like hell!" Cyborg looked at Robin's torn cape and cuts then at Raven's wounds. "And we thought it was safe…" Cyborg mumbled as Starfire and Beast Boy wiped the little blood from Raven's wounds.

"Stop, I'll do it myself." Raven's face was being pushed to all sides and stretched by the four hands that rubbed and washed her forehead. She took the cloth from Starfire and wiped her face herself. "Whoa, I didn't notice this before." Raven felt her forehead, the chakra (the red diamond on her forehead) was gone, and she didn't even note that while she was looking at her own reflection.

"Please, tell us who dared to attack friend Raven." Starfire stopped and asked Robin.

"We don't know, it's probably not Warp though, if we were in the past, we wouldn't have those robots…unless we're in the future and this is how it's like…"

"Seriously Beast Boy, stop wiping my face." Raven called from the couch.

"Heh, my bad." Beast Boy blushed and tiptoed away. "I'll just go make dinner."

"Hey, you're ok right?" Robin grinned once again, while Starfire ran back to her clothes making and everything went back to normal. She gave a small nod and watched the moon in the sky.

"Robin!" Starfire's voice rang through the cave and she came out with a slightly disfigured replica of Robin's costume in her hands. "You will try this yes?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Robin was bombarded with hugs and poking and kissing again, he forced a smile and let her continue.

Raven stared at them and redden, her heart started to feel like it was weighed down by something. Why? She had no idea. What was this that she was feeling? Feeling… that was right… this explained everything. With her powers gone, Raven was free to feel emotions stronger than before, which was why she felt pity and fear. She used to be forced to keep her feelings at a down low but now they were limitless. But what was this she was feeling?

Hate? Anger? Fear? Sadness? …Maybe Love? …No Jealousy? …Jealousy seemed to fit, but jealous of what? She looked at them both and then Robin individually. "No… it couldn't be. Me liking Robin? Ridiculous. I mean, he is nice and all but I would never develop feelings for him… would I?" Raven thought to herself, she didn't even know anything anymore, it was so confusing.

"Well, there was that one time that I thought I did… but that's over, besides, he's got Starfire. It's nothing, absolutely nothing." She pondered to herself while Starfire continued to squash Robin. It was all so sudden, the sudden burst feelings was more than she could handle, she threw up, or maybe it was whatever Beast Boy was making.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" The three boys jumped up when they saw Raven spewing stomach acid and water all over the floor. Starfire's eyes widened and ran to make her own Tamaranian medicine.

"Maybe you should lay down." Cyborg patted her back while she coughed and hacked from being pummeled.

"I-I-I A-A-M LA-Y-ING D-D-OoO-WN. ST-OP H-IT-TING M-E!"

"I ain't hitting you." Cyborg shrugged and continued. "You're choking on something, I need to pat it out of you."

"She obviously needs some food, here." Beast Boy pushed Cyborg out of the way, ripped up pieces of the plants he was trying to boil and stuffed them into her mouth, squeezing and pushing her cheeks to help her chew.

"PLEH I DON'T WANT FOOD!" Raven spat the noxious leaves onto the floor and continued to throw up.

"No, Raven requires the medicine of Tamaranian!" Starfire shoved Beast Boy's leaves away from Raven and poured purple juice into her mouth.

"UGH! STOP ALREADY! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Raven turned her head to dodge the rancid medicine, getting it all over her face.

"Guys stop, she just needs to rest." Robin stepped in all of the chaos, blocking everyone from Raven.

"ALONE." Raven extended the sentence and stomped out to her room. "And I thought it was going to be nice here for a while, I hate it here!" She mumbled to herself, her hair raised and steaming from anger.

Yeah, definitely PMSing…" Cyborg thought out loud, covering his mouth quickly after and trying to hide behind Beast Boy.

"Well, at least she's not breaking andblowing up stuff." Beast Boy giggled and soon found out that Raven was still there.

"…Hmpt!" Raven turned her head and stared at them with eyes even scarier than anyone had seen beforeandthrusted a fist into the wall. Anger, it messes with people, they make the weak into a powerful bull, the wall cracked and the entire cave echoed and shook. The ceiling and walls crumbled a little and little pebbles and dust dropped from them. She spun back around and calmly walked into her room, trying to hide the pain in her hand from the rest.

"I guess she still has other ways to break things." Beast Boy trembled behind Cyborg, all four of them stared at her with eyes as big as plates.

* * *

Sorry, well, this chapter was short and really pointless. It was just to introduce some things. I know, it kind of is fast paced right? I mean, bleh. Anyways… I wrote this like 3 days ago and I thought I posted it, but it ended up not posting so sorry for the delay! R&R! Thanks! If you care to stick around, I hope I'll find some new ideas and make my fanfic better! Well um… Ta! Until next time… I bid you adieu. –bows- 


	5. Only in your dreams

I thought about it for a long time and figured out that I could have put the first part with chap 4, but I guess I didn't want to keep you waiting. So here ya go… Enjoy? Ugh, I'm in a major writer's block so… err sorry for the long delay.

* * *

"Ow…" Maybe she took it too far, Raven held onto her fist and walked into the moist cave.

"Hey Raven? Sorry to barge in." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and gave an innocent smile.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I just want to say sorry for bothering you and making that joke about you, sorry." He scratched his head awkwardly in the silence and headed to leave the cave 'with his tail between his legs'. Raven rolled her eyes.

Raven sighed as pity took over her again. "Um, Beast Boy, when do you want to go on that walk you were talking about?"

"SO YOU'LL GO? COOL! RAVEN'S GOING ON A DATE WITH ME!" Beast Boy shouted, Raven wanted to her kill herself for saying what she said.

"…Um… it's not really a dat-" Raven tried to explain when Beast Boy cut in.

"Anytime or day you want! Well, I was thinking sometime at night or something since I need to go farming in the morning. Then I have to make dinner and stuff and th-"

"Yeah, I know, so yeah ok…. now get out of my room…" Raven sighed.

"KAY!" Beast Boy smiled and ran out, too happy to shut up. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AHH!"

"Ugh… why did I have to be nice and say that…?" Raven slapped her forehead again. "This place is getting on my nerves…." She fell onto the ground and just laid there, she couldn't help it, after the crazy night's events, she was completely wiped out. Raven disregarded the wet floor, and just watched the cloudy sky from the small hol, slowly drifting to sleep. (See? I could have put that with chapter 4)

While outside…

"Yo, what's with the yelling?" Cyborg abandoned his work for the rest of the night.

"You will not believe what just happened!" Beast Boy gave the widest grin.

"Please Beast Boy, tell us what has happened." Starfire twirled around on her toes.

"Well, bef-" Beast Boy was about to talk when Robin interrupted, walking into the cave after leaving for a few moments.

"Here." Robin picked the two broken robots or whatever was left of them and threw them across the room to Cyborg. "After we finish checking those out, you can use the spare parts to make whatever you're trying to make."

"Hey thanks man." Cyborg caught them and laid them on the floor.

"Whoa, were those the robots that attacked you?" Beast Boy forgot what he was saying and immediately rushed to the broken pieces of bolts.

"Yeah, we're going to need to find clues, and learn anything we can so that we can try to find out who sent these robots here."

"Fine…" They all lazily picked up a few pieces and investigated into the night until they either fell asleep on their work or went back to their room.

* * *

Raven suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, in her own room, the one in Titan's Tower. She felt around and examined the room, touching each furniture and item to make sure it was there.

"Phew… I knew it was just a dream…" Raven sighed and opened the door, she had never been this happy to be in her home before. She walked down the hall, the large windows showed a small creak of light rising from the horizon, it was just sunrise. Sliding her hand against the wall and relishing every moment of her return to the tower, she made her way to the living room.

"Good morning Raven, would you wish to consume a portion of these wonderfully delightful wa-fulls?" Starfire joyfully said with her mouth full.

"No, give me the controller!" Cyborg screamed, he looked just as he always did, half robot and half man just as Beast Boy was green.

"No way, it's my turn, you died!"

"That was because your butt was in my way!" The two continued to fight, Raven sighed with relief.

"Hey, how'd you sleep last night? I didn't wake you up did I?" Robin threw an arm around her shoulders and hugged her while offering her a cup of tea.

"Huh?" Raven squirmed away and backed away.

"Oh come on Raven, we all know you guys spend your nights together in your room all the time, I mean, we can hear you all the way down the hall." Beast Boy dropped the controller and rolled his eyes.

"Uh, n-no, what the hell are you talking about?" She hysterically said. "Ok, a few things, we're not really age ready, we're not "together", and I'm Raven, do you think I'd do something like that?"

"Aw, what are you talking about?" Robin smiled and tried to hug her again.

"No, you're supposed to be with Starfire, remember? I'm supposed to be the lone wolf, locked in her room?"

"Locked in your room with Robin sounds more like it." Cyborg laughed.

"Starfire? You're not part of this prank too are you?" Raven turned to Starfire for some truth.

"It is true… I did not approve at first, but I do not mind at all now!" Starfire said rapidly to continue eating her waffles.

"What the…" Raven twitched and inhaled deeply through clenched teeth, she was confused and angry. Her vision began blurring, a voice in her head called for her. She fell to her knees and laid on the floor as she passed out.

* * *

"Raven, is something troubling you?" Raven's head shot up, breathing violently as she found herself back in the wet cave. Starfire was poking her, a tired and partially worried look on her face, she must have just woken up from the sound of Raven's mumbling and troubled sounds from the dream. Dream, it was just a dream or was this a dream?"

"Uh… it was just… a nightmare. Sorry." Raven's breathing calmed as she stood up from the damp floor and ran out of her cave. She was too embarrassed to face anyone, as if they all knew what she dreamt of.

"Hey, so you ready for training or do you need a few more days?" Robin suddenly popped out from behind the couch, scaring Raven halfway around the world.

"Uh…sure, I'm ready." Raven blushed from the thought her nightmare.

"Hey, you look like you're burning up. Your face is all red." Robin reached to feel her forehead when she shrunk away.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, lets just go." Raven picked up a few leaves and chewed on them as she left the cave.

"Alright…" Robin shrugged to the others and left with Raven.

"So where are we going?" Raven said after finishing her breakfast.

"Everywhere we need to go. Come on, we have a lot of things to get done." Robin jogged off; Raven rolled her eyes and followed.

"So how exactly are you going to train me?" Raven asked.

"Every way possible, hand-to-hand combat, long distance aiming and shooting, strength training, even mental training." Robin grinned again, his loose gel-less hair flowing in the wind.

"Goody…" Raven dryly said as they reached their destination.

"Alright, I need you to climb this tree and get me 3 branches from the tallest limb." Robin stopped and looked up at the enormous tree.

"…Great, so I'm a monkey now?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"No… fine I'll come with you." Robin already started for the tree.

"Three branches?" Raven tiptoed and ripped a few from one of the lower limbs.

"I said from the tallest limb, so it's that one right over there." Robin pointed about 50 feet above him.

"This is going to be a long climb…" Raven sighed, dropped the useless branches and headed after Robin.

* * *

Oh yippee, I'm sorry I made you guys wait for like what? 1 week 4 days for something like THAT! Lol. Sorry guys, truly I am. I got a writer's block, kind of got discouraged with the whole pair and stuff, lost all hope, was really busy with my forum, drawings and HW and all that good stuff. So, I'll try to make the next one better and faster? But I DO have a project… eh… sorry again. I wish I could say "sorry" a thousand times…but sadly, that would make me make you wait even longer. 


	6. Sunburn ok I couldnt find a better title...

Ok I've been mega busy these weeks because of projects and essay, ugh the essays…. Anyways, I'll try to get them before a week goes by because people just happen to keep popping at my house and requesting a party or something lol… well… I still don't have a lot of ideas but here we go (darn flags...-shrugs-). Enjoy?

* * *

"Wait up will ya?" Raven let out a sigh and scaled the tree as fast as she could.

"Ha, only if you can catch me!" Robin smirked and practically hopped up ten feet. He flipped around and hanged on a branch, looking down at Raven. "Think of it this way, you owe me this climb since I saved you from the robots." He swung around in the tree like a monkey as he reached closer to the top.

"GR…" Raven couldn't resist it, why fight when you can't win? She tried to move faster, ignoring the splinters and the high altitude. She was reaching for another limb when she heard a tree branch snap, she closed her eyes as expected to fall and crack her head but instead, she was still in her place, perfectly safe. She sighed again and looked up to see Robin hanging on to the bark with his fingertips, barely able to scream from all the concentration he needed to hang on.

"AHH!" Robin finally fell, not having enough sense to grab a branch or land on one from the sudden rush. Raven reached out her arm, hoping to be able to catch him and catch him she did, but only barely. She grasped onto his cloak and almost fell along with him but fortunately she held onto a thick branch.

"…I guess we're even?" Raven gave an evil smile to Robin, even a little giggle; he just closed his eyes while climbing onto a branch, pitying himself.

In her triumphant moment, she closed her eyes and laughed some more until she was reminded what she was doing by the sound of her giggles. She gasped and covered her mouth with both hands, as of another giggle would set her on fire. She lost balance from letting go of the branch and slipped, Robin's hand grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back up, throwing her against himself. Raven's eyes enlarged as her face flushed with fear, she looked up at the boy holding her and pushed away, her face burning even more.

"I guess not! You still owe me!" Robin laughed, good thing for Raven, he didn't notice her red face so she started scurrying down the tree.

"Can we at least get down from here, I am so sick of this tree right now." Raven said, already halfway down the tree.

"Um…" Robin lifted his finger and opened his mouth to object but when he saw Raven glaring at him, he just sweat dropped and followed. "Fine…"

"Hmpt…" Raven dropped to the ground and already headed for the T-Cave.

"Hey, slow down." Robin hopped down and sprinted after Raven, who was already gone from sight. "Hey, hey, what are you so upset about?"

"I'm not upset, I'm just dandy." Raven forced the fakest smile in the world, still power walking.

"Aw, come on, please?" Robin skipped in front of her, losing his usual seriousness and giving her his puppy eyes, although she wouldn't be able to see them.

"Ok fine, maybe I'm just a little ticked off at how when I was able to do something to make me feel like I'm not useless, I slip and fall and then I feel like I'm a weak, helpless girl again." Raven lied, but only partially. Yeah, it made her feel a little helpless but what also irritated her was… her feelings, the feelings that always bursted inside of her when Robin was near her, feelings that she didn't want.

"Oh, silly me, maybe I should have just let you fall then?" Robin sarcastically said.

"Yeah maybe a little independence would be nice, do you live to just save people?" Raven said, still trying to lie until she found the idiocy of her words.

"Well, technically, yeah. I'm a superhero remember?" Robin resisted from mocking her.

"Ugh, just shut up." Maybe she couldn't find a better comeback or just didn't want to argue anymore, whatever it was; she really wanted him to shut up.

"Well before I do, just remember this, I will never let you or any of my teammates fall without me at least trying to save them.

"Oh cut the superhero speech crap." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Alright, don't pop a vein." Maybe Robin was getting a little irritated at her complaining.

"Maybe I want to pop a vein, then I'd bleed to death and never hear your talking ever again! Or are you going to try to save me?"

"Why are you so pissed off because I saved you? Shouldn't you be grateful? And plus, I only saved you 2 times since we got here."

"Only." Raven repeated, mocking it.

"Ok, fine I don't see why you don't want me to help you, so next time I won't."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"What's good?" Cyborg said, while they were arguing they had already reached the T-Cave.

"Nothing!" The both of them turned quickly to glance at Cyborg and said simultaneously only to start screaming at each other.

"Stop copying me!" Raven said.

"What are you talking about?" Robin laughed; they were just trying to start a fight again.

"What, do you think I'm incapable of saying my own words that you need to follow me and say it too?"

"Well maybe if you-"

"Stop it! You guys sound like an old couple or something." Cyborg intervened.

"…" The tension changed, Raven gave a disgusted face to Cyborg and wrapped her cloak around herself, marching into the "living room".

"Cyborg, that's the oldest joke in the book." Robin said in monotone.

"Well its kind of true, you ARE starting to talk like her."

"What are you talking about? How can I talk like her? How can we be like an old couple when we're not even a young couple? Pfft, like I'd want to be one. Why are you doing this? Do you do this to everyone?" Robin said it as fast as he could, his face turning red from lack of air from talking so much and anger.

"Why are you being so defensive? Do you have something to hide?" Cyborg bent down and wiggled his eyebrows the way Beast Boy did at Robin.

"Come on, I'm not hiding anything. What would I be hiding?" Robin's voice went back to normal as he took a step back.

"Hmm… sounds like you ARE hiding something. You're hiding something don't you?" Cyborg sinisterly looked at Robin.

"Ugh, I don't even know what you're talking about anymore." Robin pushed through Cyborg to sit on the stool by the "counter". He glanced over Raven and rested his head on the table, steaming from screaming for the past minutes. He looked at his reflection from the side of the bowl on the table and thought to himself. "Hold on a second, why WAS I being so defensive…?"

"Aw, I'm sorry man. I was just bored." Cyborg crept up behind Robin, apologizing after seeing how enraged he was.

"It's ok…" Robin rolled his eyes and poked at the left over breakfast on the table.

"I know you wouldn't like Raven anyway, you're going out with Starfire." Cyborg smiled while bringing his scraps of metal and tools to the counter. Robin jumped up from what he said.

"Wait, what? No, me and Starfire aren't going out." Robin was almost offended by what Cyborg had said. He seriously didn't want anyone getting any ideas.

"So what, you don't even like Starfire either? Are you…" Cyborg stopped there, only mouthing the word.

"WHAT? NO!" Robin practically fell off his chair. "What's with the whole relationship talk?"

"I don't know, maybe the air's messing with me or maybe my full human mind is starting to make me think about these stuff more." Cyborg messed with his far-from-being-a-masterpiece-…thing.

"Ok…"

"Well, before I leave, who DO you like?" Cyborg picked up his creation again.

"Actually, I don't know myself." Robin spun around to face Cyborg.

"How can you not know? Ok, Ok, if you could pick from Starfire or Raven, who would you pick?"

"Ugh, why are you doing this? It's so stupid, stop fooling around and go work on the generator." Robin blushed from the question; it reminded him of those school girls, hanging out after school, talking about boys and whenever someone asked that question, they would all giggle and tell the girl to tell the boy, it was actually very embarrassing for him to hear it coming from a masculine figure like Cyborg.

"Come on, it would be Starfire right? But I don't know…" Cyborg continued, having a good ol' time.

"No! I mean, Grr... shut up!" Robin stood up from his seat and started to leave.

"So it'll be Raven?" Cyborg wiggled his eyebrows again.

"Will you stop?" Robin twitched as his face turned red.

"AHA! You see? I know everything!" Cyborg laughed. "You're blushing!"

"I am not! It's sunburn!" Robin clenched his fist and ran into his room.

"HAHAHHAHA!" Cyborg fell over laughing at Robin's pathetic attempts to lie. "WOO! S-UN B-URN! HA!" He could barely say between his outbursts of laughing and giggle.

"…Will you please shut up?" Raven glared at Cyborg from the couch, only hearing Cyborg's laughing the entire time the two boys were talking.

"Yes mam…" Cyborg cringed from Raven's deadly glare and shrunk into his work once again.

* * *

Robin entered his room with a mind full of thoughts. He knelt by his window and stared out into the sunny sky. What happened to his always calm and composed posture? Why did he just suddenly become so defensive? Why did he feel warm when Cyborg asked? Why couldn't he make up his mind, what was going on inside of his head?

"So it'll be Raven?" Cyborg's voice rang in Robin's head.

"Ha, I could laugh…Cyborg is so stupid." Robin said out loud in the privacy of his room.

"You're blushing!" Cyborg's words were still echoing.

"Its… sunburn…" Robin removed his glove and felt his torching face.

"Who would you pick?" Cyborg's voice echoed again.

"What the hell, Cyborg!" Robin turned around to see Cyborg saying what he said before but in a more eerie voice.

"Um… Hi?" Cyborg blinked and smiled innocently.

"Get out…"

"HA! you're blushing again!" Cyborg said before sprinting out, yeah, it was totally too bored here, Cyborg needed something to do.

"Gr… I don't like either of them!" Robin finally said, but was it true? How could he ever know? He fell backwards and sat on the floor, mumbling his thoughts to himself.

* * *

Totally rushed. I feel that this whole event was totally not even thought out and just written blindly by none other but your idiot host, me! Well, if you're still reading this, just to warn you. More fluff on the way, too much if you ask me lol. Maybe I'll kick this chapter in the shins and change it later. But for now, I just want to give you people something to hold onto since I haven't updated for like 1 week. 


	7. Begin Walking

I hate how I spend like 10 days on one chapter… I hope you people are still reading this. I bet like half of you abandoned me since I took like 10000 days to update. Well, for those who are left, thanks for sticking with me! Your review(s) help me a lot! Yeah and I did that (s) thing cuz sometimes I get like 1…-blink- BUT ITS STILL GOOD! SANK YOU! Lol! Enjoy?

* * *

"Robin!" Starfire ran into his room with a shipload of clothes, from regular t-shirts to suits and even a few kung-fu training outfits. "Please, look at the garments that friend Beast Boy and I have made for you. I have never known how quick Beast Boy was with a needle and thread!"

"Um… thanks, what about everyone else?" Robin took the pile of clothes and laid them on the dry floor, starting to fold them already.

"We have also completed 30 outfits for each of us!" Starfire twirled and left the cave.

"Alright guys! Lunch time!" Beast Boy's voice rang through the caves like a drill followed by Starfire's squealing and asking Cyborg to eat lunch.

"Yay, more leaves…" Raven said as she walked into her cave to put her clothes back.

"I don't think I'm hungry." Robin told the Titans while he folded his clothes.

"Dude, come on, you're going to have to eat up to have strength to track down the bad guys!" Beast Boy screamed while putting the finishing touches on the food.

"… Fine… it actually smells okay…" Robin stood up and headed out of his cave.

"Hm… you're right, what did Beast Boy cook this time?" Raven lifted her head and breathed the aroma in before walking out of her cave.

"Oh yeah BB! THIS IS DA BOMB!" Cyborg said with a mouth full.

Raven and Robin walked out of their own caves and met face to face. Raven crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, turning and going to the table. Robin just sighed and sweat dropped.

"Cyborg, you shouldn't eat that fast…" Raven said upon reaching the table.

"Yes, Friend Raven is correct, for feasting as quickly as you are, indicates that you are heavy with a child! Please, how old is the baby and when are you expecting for it to be born?" Starfire smiled while swallowing a bit of the food.

"…Uh… What's that supposed to mean?" Cyborg twitched.

"It means she thinks that you're pregnant…" Raven said straightforwardly and picked up a spoonful of food.

"May I feel your belly and see if your child is moving?" Starfire started for Cyborg's stomach.

"Ok, three things. One; I'M A MAN. Two; I'M HALF MACHINE. Three: I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Cyborg squirmed to get away.

"AHAHAH! Cyborg's pregnant!" Beast Boy fell off his chair from laughter.

"STOP IT!" Cyborg stood up as his face turned red from anger.

"Yes, please, stop, for enraging the mother is a grievous matter. If we infuriate Cyborg, he might devour our eyes!" Starfire returned to her seat and patted Beast Boy.

"Uh…I don't know them…" Raven picked up her dish and walked into her room. "I'm eating in my… room."

"This is good, what is it?" Cyborg went back to eating and ignored Raven's proclamation.

"It's the stuff that comes out of fungus after it eats away trees." Beast Boy proudly said as he scooped himself another round of whatever-they-were-eating.

"You… mean… fungus poop?" Cyborg's eyes enlarged.

"Well you can think of it that way… and some other stuff… " Beast Boy contently chewed on the food and coughed out the last ingredient. "Scum and slime from the rocks in the water…"

"Oh… I think I'm going to be sick… how can something so good, be so disgusting?"

"Well, you know, a lot of the foods we eat has stuff like that, soy sauce is made from getting bacteria and fungus to eat soy beans." Beast Boy stated.

"Yes, it is almost like the food on my planet!" Starfire smiled and started pouring the entire plate into her mouth.

"Um… I'll go work on my… generator…" Cyborg held his stomach as his face turned green and jumped over the couch to start fixing up his creation.

"I'll help." Robin pushed the plate away and followed Cyborg after being silent the whole time.

A sliding sound screeched over the floor as Raven's plate went flying across the room, still covered and imprinted in the contents of the food was a simple, "Ew."

"Whatever, well, it seems like we're all done so, lets clean up Star!" Beast Boy stood up with the plates and started for the bucket of water when Starfire pull him back and ripped the plates from his hands, ravenously chowing down on the fungus poop.

After a few more minutes of the sounds of Starfire's slurping and gulping, she was finally done and allowed Beast Boy to take her plates, bowing and thanking him. Everyone was in the living room, Robin and Cyborg were messing around with the robot parts, Raven was casually sitting on the hard couch, watching the palm trees' leaves swaying lightly, Beast Boy was washing the dishes and Starfire was just lazing off on the chair after her large meal. Starfire jumped up from her chair and hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to Raven, she smiled widely and hummed which Raven gave the same indifferent expression she did everyday and returned to watching the trees.

Starfire turned to Raven and said almost in a whisper. "I have heard that you and Beast Boy are going on a da-te, please, is it enjoyable?" Raven's face turned a pale green.

"What… did… he tell you?" Raven turned her head with a creek, hard to move from anger.

"You did promise to accompany him on a walk, yes?" Starfire clasped her hands together and giggled.

"Yes, but I didn't say it was a date." Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. "Wait, how did you find out that I promised him that I would go on a walk with him?"

"Beast Boy and I have been farming and making clothes together for days, and we talk plentifully everyday."

"Well get it straight, its not a date okay?"

"Then, what does this "date" mean," Starfire said, "a sweet, edible, oblong or oval fruit of the date palm, containing a narrow, hard seed? Or perhaps it is the dates that is on a calendar?"

"It means you're hanging out with someone for romantic purposes." Raven rubbed her temples.

"Then perhaps Robin and I should go on a date as well!" Starfire smiled.

"Yeah, you go do that…" The feeling came back into her stomach, Raven's heart pounded with great force for a few times until it died down to its regular beating.

"Then I shall!" Starfire bounced off the couch and stood by Robin.

"Oh hey Starfire, what's up?" Robin said without turning, he held onto the robot as Cyborg removed the necessary items from it.

"Please, Robin, would you like to go on a da-te with me?" Starfire clapped along with each word she spoke.

"Um… sure?" Robin hesitated for a second but remembering how Starfire might react to a turn down, he agreed.

"Glorious!" Starfire hugged Robin; he was surprised and flailed around, catching a glance of Raven staring at them with no expression.

"Hey, I overheard your conversation with Starfire, and speaking of our little walk, I was thinking that we would go for that walk today sometime at before night time! I explored a lot these few days and I know this place like the back of my hand!" Beast Boy pulled up his pants and puffed up his chest, showing his manliness.

"Alright, you tell me when you want to go, its not like I have anything better to do, just… don't call it or consider it a date… at all… EVER." Raven glared at him.

"Ok, Ok!" Beast Boy happily bounced off.

"Alright guys break it up, stop it." Cyborg waved his hands and pried Starfire from Robin, who was choking from the lack of air.

"Thanks…" Robin held his throat and sucked in air hungrily.

"Sorry Robin!" Starfire apologized and went to her room.

"GR! I'll never get a waffle iron at this rate!" Cyborg screamed and that was the last thing said until it was late afternoon.

* * *

5 hours of absolute silence and doing nothing, Raven was dozing off on the couch with the final hours of sunlight for the day shining on her.

"HEY RAE!" Beast Boy suddenly popped up behind her.

"HUH WHAT?" Raven jumped up from her seat and when she found that it was just Beast Boy, she glared at him and returned to her position.

"Come on Raven, let's go on that walk right now, dinners in the oven and it'll be at least an hour or two until its done." Beast Boy pointed back at the fireplace and then the entrance.

"Ugh… fine." Raven sighed and rolled off the couch.

"You are going on the date yes?" Starfire suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"ITS NOT A DATE DAMMIT!" Raven twitched.

"Then Robin and I shall go on our date as well. ROBIN!" Starfire skipped away to get Robin.

"Can we just get this over with?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"OKAY! GET READY TO HAVE THE FUNNEST WALK OF YOUR LIFE!" Beast Boy grinned and skipped out of the T-Cave.

"Whoopee..." Raven twirled her finger in the air and aloofly let out a dry cheer.

* * *

Well, that's it. I'll get you another chapter really soon because I wanted to finish this so you guys can get it as soon as possible. So I'm not putting the parts that I'm going to use in Chap. 8 then. I'll get it soon, so stick by me! Sorry for the delay! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 


	8. Sunset

Here, I promised that I would update this chapter real quick but I wrote it and it came out really corny. So I threw it out and wrote another one but then that was even worse so I went back into the trash to take out the corny one lol. Guys, thank you for all those reviews. Like before, I checked it and saw that I got 5 more I was like "AWESOME!" Because I usually get like… 1 or none… Oh yeah, and some of you are interpreting things the wrong way, but I'll sort everything out in the end. Well anyways, thanks and… Enjoy?

* * *

"Starfire, do we need to go?" Robin said as the Tamaranian dragged him by the heels.

"Yes, Raven and Beast Boy are going on a date, why not us as well?" Starfire said.

"W-Wait, what?" Robin froze for a second as the words slipped out. They were in the entrance, Beast Boy and Raven were only a few feet away, Raven was tapping her foot impatiently and gritting her teeth while Beast Boy kept talking about where they will go.

"Alright! I'm ready for that date!" Beast Boy said as he got up from tying his shoes.

"Um, didn't I tell yo-" Raven glared at him again; trying to explain to such a stubborn boy was impossible, he cut her off and began talking about the scenery again.

"They're really going on a date?" Robin thought, not really noticing that he was nervously breathing and clenching his fists. He looked at his feet and pensively stared at them for a while until he noticed what he was doing, he suddenly snapped back to reality and began walking, Starfire followed while cheerfully skipping along.

"Ok, so like this is a rock. And this is… a…. rock… and- OH yeah! This thing, its… also a rock…" Beast Boy picked up a few rocks, pathetically showing Raven around the island.

"Oh god, please hit me with a lightening bolt right now, kill me, kill me, KILL ME I TELL YOU!" Raven's mind screamed as she twitched and followed miserably.

While somewhere nearby, Robin and Starfire were also walking around, Starfire was explaining how to grow fungus and making it into pudding while Robin held his stomach, almost about to puke.

"Um… that's nice Starfire… lets take this turn ok?" Robin ran ahead and threw up a little before Starfire turned the corner.

"And this is… aha I told you I won't be talking about rocks all the time, as you can see… this is a…" Beast Boy grinned and began.

"A rock, ok can we go back home now?" Raven sighed.

"No, no, that is where you're wrong, this is not a rock… IT'S A BOULDER!" Beast Boy proudly announced.

"That's great, ok you keep playing with rocks, and I'll go home." Raven turned to leave when Beast Boy pulled her back.

"Wait, look! It's the fungus that I got lunch from." Beast Boy pointed at a small moss-like fungus on a tree.

Just as Robin had turned again, he saw Beast Boy and Raven just standing around. He decided that the only way he can make Starfire stop pummeling him with unwanted information and hugs is to have other people with him so he waved to them and ran up to them. Starfire followed quickly and nearly pounced on Raven.

"Hey Star, look, this is the fungus that we ate today right?" Beast Boy remained at his place, pointing and poking the fungus.

"No, I am afraid it is not. As you can see, this fungus is…" Starfire began talking about different types of fungi.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you, Beast Boy is annoying the crap out of me." Raven whispered to Robin.

"You're telling me…" Robin glanced back at Starfire to make sure she wasn't about to hug him again. "So I'm guessing your date's a great success?" Robin said with sarcasm.

"What date?" Raven shrugged.

"Weren't you going out with Beast Boy?"

"Nope, Beast Boy keeps thinking it is but I don't consider it that. Come on, do you really think I'd go out with… that?" Raven pointed at Beast Boy, who was climbing the tree and acting like a monkey.

"Heh, I guess not." Robin let out a slight laugh and for some reason, he felt that inside, he was smiling.

"So what now?" Raven leaned against the tree, bored out of her mind while watching Starfire and Beast Boy arguing about the fungus.

"I don't know… should we stop them?" Robin stared at the fight as well.

"Are you sure they're not going to spit fungus on us and try to kill us if we do?" Raven chuckled.

"Good point. We should get as far away from them as possible." Robin backed away a little from the group as things started getting violent, Starfire was screaming in her own language and Beast Boy and trying to peel the fungus off the tree and explaining. Raven backed up too and began running followed by Robin.

"Do you think they'll notice we're missing?"

"Nope, and plus, we're like 100 feet from them, it's not like we disappeared into thin air." Robin shrugged and sat down on the soft grass.

"So we're waiting for them to stop arguing and then we're going back with them to go back to the T-cave right?" Raven explained the plan carefully sat next to Robin.

"Yeah…" Robin lay down and watched the wind blowing lightly on the green grass. The sky was dimming slowly and the air was turning colder but still smelled of fresh grass, flowers and a small hint of dinner. "So what do you think of this place?" He asked, trying to strike up a conversation to kill some time.

"Its okay, I guess… it's really nice and all but it's so weird here…" Raven pulled her knees to her chest and watched the horizon from the hill they sat on.

"How is it weird?"

"Well, it's the whole power thing and stuff. Oh I'll tell you some other day…" She didn't really want to talk about it now; she just wanted to relax for now.

"Alright then…" Robin said with uncertainty.

For a few more minutes, their conversation was dead consisting with only a few sighs or quiet laughing from what Starfire and Beast Boy were fighting about. Robin would peer through his mask and look at Raven for a few seconds, hoping that she would pick up the conversation again. He had to admit, it was weird here, and it felt awkward near Raven. It wasn't like never felt weird near Raven before, but it had never been this awkward. He finally let out a long sigh and began talking again.

"So, when do you want to go training again? I promise I'll try not to save you this time, heh." Robin shrugged.

"We can go training every day in the morning. You cannot believe how sore I got from that little climb, I really need to get more fit." Raven shook her head at how pathetically out of shape she was.

"Great, it's better than watching those two fight over fungus, that's for sure." Robin joked and Raven gave him a small smile. She quickly turned her head and frowned again. "So, around the time we wake up?"

"Yeah." Raven smirked again; Robin sounded like it was an appointment for a date.

"…" Robin nodded and stared back at the golden sun lowering itself into darkness, Raven lean forward and held her head up with her hands.

The sun was like a ball of yellow-orange yarn, its threads stretching across the sky and tickling the cold dark sky with warmth. The large ball of fire, the same thing that would light up the day, was creeping down the sky to hide under the horizon again. The sky around them turned darker and beyond all the trees, they could see the ocean shimmering from the sun's light. It was like those silly romantic stories, the ones where two teenagers watch the sunset and all of a sudden, they start kissing. That was what Robin saw when he watched the sunset, it was too weird. Was he really watching the sunset with Raven?

"Well, at least the sunset still looks like the ones we see from the Tower." Robin finally said, breaking the tension.

"Yeah… I guess it reminds me of… home." Raven hesitated when it came to saying it.

There it was again, complete silence. Raven was probably blushing but she didn't know, her world was revolving around the sunset now. Maybe it was because of the silence, or the presence of Robin, or maybe it was just really hot. She couldn't find anything to say but she kept asking herself the entire time. "Why does it feel so weird?" She had felt this feeling before, but she was still unsure of what it was. Was she sick? Was she tired? Or was it something more complicated?

Robin breathed in the crisp air as the sun finally left the sky, leaving them cold for the night. He took a quick glance at Raven, noticing that her shoulder was almost touching his; he could feel the warmth of her body from just sitting that close to her. He couldn't take the uneasy feeling; he stood up and dusted himself off. Raven stood up as well from instinct.

"Well, how long has it been? Think we've killed enough time?" Robin rubbed the back of his neck and turned to where Starfire and Beast Boy were fighting, only to find no one was there. "WHOA HEY!"

"They ditched us…" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Aw, where'd they go now? Lets go find them." Their attitude changed and they started walking back to the T-Cave.

"I can't believe they just left us like that."

"Well, technically, we did run away for a few minutes."

"Did you think I would actually stand there and watch them argue aimlessly about food?"

"Another good point. Come on, I bet they're in the T-Cave already." Robin passed by, his cape swaying softly from his steady walking.

"Alright." Raven sighed and followed quickly, trying to hide her slight excitement. Maybe she was happy and she knew why now.

* * *

Ok yea… sorry you had to wait like 5 days for THAT! Lol. I can't promise that my other ones will be any better lol. So just stick with me? Thanks! I feel like I'm begging lol. 


	9. Feelings Are So Complicated

Ok! Like the other one was kind of forced and rushed don't you think? Yeah… I bring much disappointment to all… well… Here's the next chapter! I hope this one makes up for the ugly one I did for Chap 8. This one is quite long compared to the other ones. I just couldn't stop myself from typing. Enjoy?

* * *

Actually, she didn't know if she was supposed to be happy or afraid. Either one, they were just feelings right? Feelings, the beautiful things that Raven would sometimes long for, to become normal and feel normal things. But at the same time, those feelings were what Raven loathed, they would set her back, weigh her down from things she could never be able to do with feelings. For the most part at that time, she was happy, it might have taken her a long time to figure it out but now she knew, there was no other way to explain it and she was ready to accept it. Whether he liked her back or not, she knew now that deep inside, beyond the cold walls of her heart, burned a deep lust for her friend, Robin.

It had always been there but it just **_HAD_** to take all these events for her to notice it. She had noticed the slightest feelings for Robin ever since he had said those simple words: "We have a bond…" If he meant just friendship or something much more deep, she didn't know but it had always made her think about it. Now it was official, no matter how much she denied it, she liked Robin.

The walk back to the T-Cave was just as awkward and silent as the one she had with Robin after the incident. Knowing how her feelings were now didn't really help much either, it was so quiet, so embarrassing. Raven was blushing; it wasn't like she could control it. Everything was so sudden, but after a few days here, she was able to control herself. But she still couldn't keep herself from smiling from the moment she had with Robin.

It wasn't completely romantic; in fact, some of those hardcore romantics would probably scoff at its pathetic ways if they had seen it. It wasn't very rewarding either but something about sitting next to Robin on a soft, grassy hill, sky clear and the sun setting beautifully, made her the happiest she had been for a while. The soft taping of their shoes broke Raven from her tiny daydream. She noticed Robin turning his head, staring upon her face and grinning slightly before turning back to the road.

"You should smile more often, it makes things a lot more brighter, I like it a lot better than when you frown." Robin casually said with the goofy grin still on his face. "You look very pretty when you smile." Raven quickly retreated from embarrassment and covered her head with her cowl.

"Well take a picture, I'm not the type to smile, its only because Beast Boy isn't here to talk about rocks again." Raven crossed her arms and lowered her head from Robin's view while she screamed to herself in her mind. "**_STUPID_**! Why can't you just take the compliment?"

"Hmm, maybe we should start taping Beast Boy's mouth and strap him to a chair then." Robin chuckled. "Then you'd smile all the time, wouldn't you?"

Such flattery wasn't normal to Raven, and on top of it all, it was from Robin. She would have expected it from some gothic-wannabe geek hitting on her in the mall but Robin? Never. "Maybe he was just being nice." She thought in silence. "There is no way in hell he'd mean anything when he said that I look …pretty. I mean… I'm dark, cold, mean, distant from everyone, and I would never consider myself pretty. Starfire was pretty. I'm just… Raven." She reminded herself and soon the last drop of happiness floated away from her.

"Alright, I'm guessing that Cyborg's cooking today. I haven't smelled anything this appetizing since we got here." Robin interrupted her thoughts again. "Come on, I can't wait to eat something other than Beast Boy's cooking."

"Yeah…" Raven swiftly followed Robin, who was already jogging forward to the mouth of the cave.

As they both walked into the cave in silence, they were greeted by two angry glances from the table and Cyborg's happy "I cooked dinner" expression.

"Um… hi." Robin waved to the welcome committee. Raven silently slipped behind him and made her way to the counter to help Cyborg with the food.

"Where have you and friend Raven been? Beast Boy and I were very concerned about your location!" Starfire angrily called out to Robin.

"Yeah dudes, you totally ditched us." Beast Boy added.

"We ditched you? We were sitting on a hill, not more than 100 feet away and when we turn around, you guys were long gone." Robin defended himself.

"Well why did you guys go on the hill in the first place?"

"You guys were bickering about vegetables and were about to crush each other with fungus! Did you expect us to be amused and watch you guys do that for half an hour?" Robin couldn't keep himself from yelling at his teammates.

"When did we argue about vegetables? We were arguing about fungus." Beast Boy screamed back while Starfire watched and tapped the short boy on the shoulder.

"Actually, Beast Boy, we had a conversation consisting of vegetables **_AND_** fungus." Starfire shrugged.

"**_SHH STAR_**! I'm on your side. Remember? You're supposed to agree with me!"

"Oh, yes, I am agreeing with Beast Boy. We did not speak of vegetables." Starfire said, almost like a robot.

"Ok listen, this has nothing to do with vegetables or fungus, I don't see why you are all getting so upset and worked up about this."

"Because this was supposed to be our date!" Beast Boy insisted again. "Not, let me talk about rocks for a sec and then leave forever."

"**_UGH! THIS WAS NEVER A DATE! GET THAT IN YOUR LITTLE HEAD! YOU KEEP THINKING IT IS BUT ITS NOT!_** It wasn't a date, and it won't ever be one." Raven let it all out, screaming at the top of her lungs. Another feeling she strongly felt today, anger, was pouring out with every word she spoke.

She had to admit it, it actually felt good to be able to express her fury like this, it was a whole lot better than keeping it inside, letting it build and then trying to forget about it by wasting time meditating for hours and hours on end. But like many things in the world, it comes with consequences; she didn't know that Beast Boy would take it so harshly. He immediately pushed back his seat, pushed pass Raven, and flew into his room. Cyborg gave her an "Ohhh, you shouldn't have done that" look, Starfire shrugged and Robin stared blankly at her. She kept looking back and forth between the three, hoping to get some support or advice but got nothing but winces and shrugs.

Raven finally swallowed her pride and headed for Beast Boy's room, hoping to explain it to him in some way. But, knowing how stubborn Raven can get, Robin jumped in front of her and blocked the entrance. "Maybe I should go talk to him, you go eat dinner."

"Bu-" Raven began.

"Just let me handle it ok? Trust me." Robin stared straight into Raven's eyes and gave her a determined look. "I'm the leader of this team and I have to do this, it's my duty."

"U-… fine…" Raven sighed in defeat. She didn't really want to talk to Beast Boy anyway.

"Well, wish me luck." Robin winced and walked into the cave as Cyborg and Starfire stared in silence, Raven had disappeared into her room.

* * *

Robin stumbled into the cave, Beast Boy's clothes were spread all over the floor, plates, pots and pans were thrown everywhere and he had made himself a bed out of leaves and clothes. Seems like he made himself at home. Beast Boy was huddled in the corner, quietly sobbing to himself.

"Um… Beast Boy?" Robin lifted a hand as he hopped over a few more pans.

"What are you doing here…?" Beast Boy sniffled and wiped the tears from his face, straightening his posture and tried to not embarrass himself in front of a boy.

"I've come here to talk to you. You know, man to man?" Robin laughed at himself for using those words.

"Well I don't want to talk, get out of here." Beast Boy scowled and sniffled again. "This is all your fault anyway." He suddenly jumped up and pointed at him with a plate.

"Whoa, hey, how is it my fault?" Robin defensively backed away.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Beast Boy dropped the plate and stared cruelly at his leader.

"Well, whatever it is, you really need to relax okay? It's not the end of the world. Raven is like that, you should have known better to not mess with her that way."

"What do you know? It's not like she hates **_YOU_** or anything."

"Just because she doesn't like you doesn't mean she hates you. She was just a little ticked off that you kept referring the walk as a date." Robin scratched the back of his head.

"But I did think it was a date… but then it ended up as a date for you two." Beast Boy snarled.

"Whoa, when did we go on a date?" Robin took a few more steps back again.

"Oh like its not obvious. Where have you two been lately? You guys seem to be acting like old chums. You two were never this friendly with each other before." Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about? The first time was because she got attacked, second was, we went training and the third one was because we were walking back from when you guys left us!" Robin counted off on his fingers.

"Oh yeah that really explains everything. Don't think I'm not onto you guys. I can see it. I can hear it. I can sense it all. Don't forget, I used to be an animal, and they have great senses." Beast Boy sounded like he was just blurting out anything from that time on.

"I don't see what you're insinuating! Are you suggesting that Raven and I have some kind of relationship going on?" Robin involuntarily took more steps back as Beast Boy began becoming louder and more hostile than he had ever been before. Soon, he was already outside, in the living room.

"Yes! I am saying that! And I don't like it!" Beast Boy was officially, going crazy. "You two like each other, and I hate both of you!" He called from inside his room.

"**_WHAT? I DO NOT LIKE RAVEN! WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT? DO I LOOK LIKE I DO?_**" Robin screamed, the only thing he could think of. Beast Boy was pushing him into the position, he had to either confess or lie miserably.

He denied it, but he knew that he was really lying. Sometimes, it takes someone to push information out of you and Robin had just figured out that he was beginning to like Raven very much, possibly too much. He couldn't help but think about it, he had been so defensive when they asked, he felt so weird near her and he was unable to keep himself from "flirting" with Raven. When they were walking back, he just couldn't stop himself from complimenting her smile; it was too true and too enjoyable to keep from telling her. He had wanted to see he smile again and he wanted her to know. But now, in front of everyone, he could have announced it, told his entire team and confessed his affection for Raven, but he chose to lie instead.

Starfire and Cyborg were by the table, eating their meal and staring at Robin screaming awkwardly. They couldn't hear what he screamed, only because they didn't care. Raven was in her room, changing her clothes for dinner when Robin's words echoed into her cave and rang in her ears. The only words she caught were: "I" "like" and "Raven." Nothing, it was nothing. He probably said something like "I was outside, like Raven was too." But then again, when she thought of the indistinctive words, two of them sounded like "Do not" and they came right after "I". What did this mean? Robin didn't like her? Even though she didn't care before, saying those 5 words in her mind made her heart beat painfully. She couldn't stop herself from worrying about it.

It felt strange, even though she hadn't really heard it first hand and wasn't sure if that was what he really said, it hurt. It would have probably been just as painful if she had heard it straight from him. She didn't want to think about it but it wouldn't leave her. Robin didn't like her, and he had said it so loudly. She hoped it wasn't true, she really wished that he would at least like her as a friend. All her feelings were burning inside of her.

"It's for the best." Raven whispered to herself. "This way, it won't interfere with my feelings, then if and when we get back to Jump City, I would still be the Raven I am now. I can't get used to these emotions anyway, then all my work to lock them inside would be spoiled…" Raven reassured herself, trying to numb the pain. "But at the same time…" She sighed and breathed in the musky air. "I think I really wanted him to like me back, ugh, what am I saying, I feel so pathetic. Emotions are nothing. They get in the way. Liking someone is nothing. It's all hormones." She continued with it, as if it would stop her from hurting inside. It wasn't like he really said it to her face, and she wasn't even sure that he really said it but she still wanted to… cry.

Raven worriedly sighed and held her chest. Talk about heartbreak, and she thought that it was just all in the brains. Her heart did hurt; it almost felt like she was having a heart attack. She couldn't take it, and the atmosphere in her room wasn't make anything better; she breathed in deeply to calm herself and climbed out of the small hole in her room. The waterfall outside was pouring, just like it always did, sometimes so calming but now, it was as annoying as anything. She climbed over her cave and sat on the flattest part of the top of the T-Cave. The sky was dark and ominous clouds covered it, ready to pour rain down upon her head. This always happened, it almost seemed like it was on purpose. Most of the times, when she was sad or depressed, it would rain uncontrollably until she calmed herself. That didn't mean it rained all the time, she wasn't really as sad and depressed as she had always depicted herself to be. But now, with no doubt, she was just about to burst and so was the sky.

She had finally found something that would make her feel at home. She felt it when she sat ever so closely with Robin, she felt his warmth and found herself in the their old Tower again. The only home she had was the Tower, and now she had the horrible T-Cave with her terribly ventilated room and horrifying food. Whenever she was near Robin, she felt as if all the troubles were gone, and she was on top of the roof of the Tower. But now everything was shattered. Robin's wonderful image was changed, now she knew him as "The boy who didn't like her back". But it didn't make sense. One second, he was watching the sunset with her and the next; he was yelling to everyone that he didn't like her. But when you're upset about things, you seem to lose control. It was enough to make her cry. She hadn't done it for a long time, and she had wanted to in so many occasions. She had felt so alone when she arrived here, she felt useless when she was attacked, she felt so frustrated when Beast Boy got so upset with her and now Robin didn't like her. She did cry, and even though she hated it so much, she enjoyed it. Just as she had thought, the rain began pouring down the instant her first tear was shed.

* * *

An unlikely thing Raven would do, but I felt like doing it. She had expressed love and anger, why not sorrow? Kind of long eh? Like I stopped at like 2 in the morning and I was like "whoa...This is long… O WELL!" and kept typing lol. Lol Well, Hope you liked this, next chapter will hopefully be coming soon! Love you guys! I love your reviews very much; they're helping a lot with my self-esteem and encouraging me to write more, for the most part lol. Ok! I bid you all…adieu. 


	10. Just Almost

Hiya! Ok so I just received this review:

YOU SUCK YOUR CRAZY,STUPID, ARE YOU NMAD THESE COUPLES DON'T GO TOGTHER R AND S R AND S R AND S R AND S R AND S RAND S R AND S R AND S R AND S R AND S ! YOU SUCK!

Which I must say is very immature. Don't you agree? And the person didn't even read it… People can be so cruel… -sigh- But…

Thanks for the GOOD reviews! I feel so giddy when I see new GOOD reviews. Well, nuff with the chitchat, here's Chapie 10. Oh yeah, I think this chapter is kind of weird, some of you might like it, and others might be like "Wtf?" so, yeah… lol…Enjoy?

* * *

After a good minute or two of simply pouring her frustration from her body through tears, Raven was done. A lot of her countless mistakes, disappointments, failures and hurtful experiences were let out, joining the mix of tears and raindrops in the puddles. How quickly it had changed from a small drizzle to a full-on pour down. Raven knew she felt a lot better, she felt freed, but she just couldn't get enough of it, crying was just as good as meditating. She had read somewhere that sometimes, a good cry or two would relieve stress and can actually help, at first she had thought the article was a bunch of nonsense, but now she knew it was actually working.

Even though she didn't need to anymore, she just sat on the rocks and watched the water dripping off of her chin and nose. If it was just the rain or still her tears, she didn't know anymore. Raven sighed as the rain gathered in her hood, tapping and splattering with each drop. She just sat there, motionless for a while; the moon's light was barely reaching the land with all the thick clouds in the way. It was dark, brisk and wet, it wasn't that bad to sit there a little more.

It was all very calming, but when she shifted her body, Raven slipped and fell right on her back. She let out a small grunt and rubbed her neck while repeatedly slapping herself for being so clumsy. She rubbed her eyes; the rain was starting to irritate them. As she walked back to the rock she was sitting, she breathed in the wet air, letting out a sniffling sound.

* * *

Back in the T-Cave, everyone had calmed down. Cyborg had set the table and placed everyone's serving on the table. Starfire was happily enjoying the meal, Beast Boy brought his food to his room to eat and Robin was cooling off on the couch. The only thing he wanted to do right now was calm down and relax, his appetite had been easily spoiled from the argument. When it rained, it seemed weird to him, it was so unexpected and boy was it pouring down hard. For a while, he sat on the hard couch and watched the droplets dancing in the wind until he heard some footsteps from above them. No one else cared; they were too occupied eating the delicious meal.

"Come to think of it, where's Raven?" Robin said to himself as he swiftly turned around to find her. "Didn't she go into her room?" He reminded himself. "But why was she taking this long? Should I check on her?" He pondered and without knowing, stood up and was walking towards her room. "No, she'll kill me for barging into her room like that…" A somewhat loud thump was heard from above him again. "But at the same time, I could be saving her from something… what if she's being attacked or something?"

"Ow…" He heard a soft cry coming from the room and before he knew it, he had quietly walked in but no one was there.

"Outside? What would she be doing outside?" Robin crept up to the small opening to the outside. The dark night had tainted the waterfall a midnight blue, the raindrops were shimmering like silver. He slipped his head out, letting the rain drench his hair and face. He heard the smallest sniffle through the sound of the waterfalls and pitter-patter of rain. "Might as well." He was already wet from the rain, what's a little more going to hurt? He stepped off the sill of the hole and followed the sound of sniffling.

When he reached close enough to find who it was, he paused and spied on her for a few minutes. She was gloomily sitting in the rain, with her hood down and just letting herself become soaked from head to toe. It concerned him, why was she doing this? And, of course, he didn't want her getting sick. Finally, after gathering up all his courage to approach her, he sat down by her before she knew he was there.

"Hey, what're you doing up here in the rain?" Robin whispered to her.

"What do you think?" Raven stood up to avoid him and quickly took a few steps away.

"I don't know, but you're missing out on dinner." Robin shrugged. "Now, what are you really doing here?"

"I'm dancing in the rain…" Raven rolled her eyes and shot back in a sarcastic tone.

"Really? Is it fun? I've never tried that before, I never knew you were the type to dance." Robin laughed quietly, almost like it was a competition of sarcasm now. "Why don't you show me a few moves?"

"…" Raven sighed from Robin's presence, why did he come here for? Raven twirled her finger around and snapped her fingers. "There, happy?"

"Looks fun, mind if I join?" Robin laughed; he knew she was depressed, he saw it in her face. He wasn't going to stop until she was happy again. He wanted her happy. He couldn't stop himself from doing it, it seemed to be so much fun. "Care to dance?" He bowed before Raven and offered his hand.

"…" She silently blushed and watched the rain bouncing off of the green glove. Raven just couldn't help herself from taking it. She rose in eyebrow at Robin and placed her small hand on his, something about doing that made her heart skip a beat. Robin looked up and gave a grin before going back to his normal posture. Robin grinned and grinned; he couldn't believe that Raven had actually accepted his hand. Raven couldn't believe it either.

Taking the chance, Robin slowly stepped closer to Raven and reached over to place an arm around her slender waist. Raven instinctively held onto his shoulder with her free hand. What were they doing? Raven blushed even further; fortunately, the darkness blinded Robin from any shade of color in the night. Robin gazed at the girl in front of him, his face also burning from nervousness. They stood without moving for a while, until Robin stepped, beginning the little waltz. They didn't need music; the beat of their hearts and drumming of water was a song on their own. Raven giggled silently at what they were doing, Robin just continued to grinned. Finally, only a few minutes of their slow tango, they stopped.

Raven stared at Robin and he stared back. Their faces were no more than a foot away; it was a perfect opportunity to kiss. But it had become so awkward again. A minute ago, they had been freely dancing on top of the T-Cave, and now they had wish they hadn't. Raven pulled away from Robin's hold and wrapped her wet cloak around her, as if to block all emotions from coming and escaping from her. Robin stepped forward, not wanting Raven to break from his hands but Raven kept walking.

"Robin…?" Raven said without turning back.

"…Yeah?" He answered hopefully.

"Never touch me ever again." She angrily spat out at him. She didn't want this, she had already promised herself that she would forget about him and she didn't want him to change her mind. She didn't want to become weak, lose all control on her feelings and have to fix it all up again when her powers came back. It was too risky. No matter how much her heart begged, her brain was too stubborn to listen, she had made her decision, she didn't need to love, she didn't want to and she couldn't afford to.

Robin lingered in disappointment long after she had left for her room again. He clenched his fist in defeat and sighed. He had gone too far. He had pushed Raven onto the train track before finishing lining the tracks. He stood in the heavy rain and plopped on the cold floor. What had he done wrong? He tried to cheer her up, and for a while, he thought that it was going to actually work. But just when Raven was letting him be close to her, she slipped away and bitterly scowled at him.

Was he going to let her just go before he got to say anything to her? Could he afford another try? Robin stood up with newfound confidence, ready to fight for what he wanted. He dropped from roof and landed near the opening to Raven's cave, he wasn't going to let her go without trying.

"Raven." Robin's firm call came from outside Raven's room, she didn't turn, she didn't attempt to leave, she just cringed and sighed. He was so stubborn but Raven couldn't help but be impressed by Robin's braveness to still strive on.

"Robin." She addressed him back.

"Can I come in?" Robin asked but he had already let himself in before she could protest.

"What do you want…?"

"I just want to apologize… for what happened before, did I upset you? I mean… you just… left."

"What did you want me to do? Stay out in the rain and catch a cold?" Raven said with not even a hint of warmth in her voice.

"No, but I really wanted to talk to you. I'm starting to know you a lot better and I wanted to learn more." He tenderly whispered, making sure no one else heard but Raven.

"So lets talk, what do you want to know about me?" She quickly asked, hoping that satisfying his quench for information would be enough to get him to leave.

"Raven, what do you think when you see me?" It sounded so awkward coming out of his own mouth, Robin almost hesitated when he had only spoke his first word.

"A hardheaded leader, a friend I guess, nothing more." She spoke of lies. Yes, he was hardheaded but also a very astounding leader. He was much more than a friend to her; he was possibly the only one who would understand her since they did have this…"bond" and these days more than ever, she would dream to become more than just friends, more than just the typical roommates, to become united.

"Is that all…?" Robin's face lined with dissatisfaction as his head began to bow from regret of asking. It was expected, he didn't really suppose Raven would say anything other than what she had already said.

Raven's mind clapped in approval, it was perfect, get rid of him, he wasn't going to do any good for her anyway while the other side screamed with frustration and regret, don't let him go, he was giving an opportunity to tell him the truth but she didn't have enough guts to take it.

"I had hoped… it would have been… more." Robin's jaw stiffened as he began to walk out of the opening so that no one would see where he had been.

"Robin… wait."

A new strip of hope filled him as he turned back to her. A pair of arms wrapped around his back, pulling him into a tight embrace. Raven couldn't take it anymore; she acted on impulse and ended up burying her face into Robin's shoulder. Her muffled voice whispered into Robin's ear as crisp and lovely as he imagined it. "But there IS more, much more."

He stood motionless for a moment, drinking in what just had happened. Impossible, it was just impossible. Robin slowly drew his arms around her and returned the hug with a wide smile on his face. Finally, Raven broke from the hold and backed into the wall. "I'm sorry Robin."

"Why should you be sorry? You cannot believe what this means to me." Robin smiled like he couldn't stop.

"I can't do this Robin, it messes everything up. All my hard work to keep my feelings under control, it's like dropping a large rock into a motionless pond. It disrupts it and causes everything to move and come alive again. I can't let it come alive; these feelings are to be never shown, bad things happen when they do. I'll become possessed, killing everyone and everything in my path." Raven explained, no matter how much she wanted to be with Robin, she had to fight it, for the sake of everyone and herself.

"So we'll just never go back to Jump City, who knows, maybe we'll never even find a way to go back." He argued with frustration, she had tricked him again, first being compassionate and now, becoming hostile.

"How can you say that? You're Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, you can't just abandon the city we're supposed to look after just for… me. What am I? I'm just a girl who can never offer any form of affection. I'm worth nothing…"

"That's enough, that isn't true! You mean a lot to me, and to everyone else on the team. And… you can show affection, didn't you just hug me a few seconds ago?"

"It was a pity hug…" Raven lied again and she really hated it.

"Was it? Why can't you stop messing around with me?" Robin held his head, ready to break down to his knees.

"I'm sorry Robin, but you need to leave now." Raven couldn't find anything else to say, her mind had changed so quickly and so did the events.

There was nothing left to say, he looked back at Raven one last time before disappearing into the dark night through her window again. Raven fell against the wall and buried her face in her hands as the rain outside began to fall with piercing speed and intensity.

* * *

Sorry… You all must hate me SO MUCH right now. Even I hate myself. Lol,I am terrible… truly I am… -sigh- I bet the majority of you already left your seat or exited the page when that happened. I'm such a disappointment-bringer. Lol. Next Chapter coming soon! Stick around! Please? Heh… sorry again. 


	11. Follow What's Right

Sorry for the delay, I got writer's block again. I was running through my Buddy List trying to find some people to help me lol. So…Ok I really must admit that this chapter WAS rushed and sucks. Lol no kidding. I did this in like 2 hours. Bleh… Well, at least try to bear with it. I know, its not as good as the other ones, in fact, this one really stinks poop. Well, in my opinion, its kind of boring. But, hey whatever. Enjoy?

* * *

It continued to rain, gradually lessening by the hour, showing that Raven was starting to clear her mind. Robin immediately changed into a new outfit and went into the living room, he couldn't stay in the small room, he'd go crazy. He needed air and space to calm himself. It was so cold that it burned; Robin's heart ached as he lay on the cold floor and stared at the dark ceiling, sighing every other second. It was weird, it was close to midnight and he didn't feel a bit tired. Cyborg had been in the common room, hearing indistinctive sounds of their voices going off, first soft, then loud and then soft again in a cycle. He was curious, but after seeing Robin's expression, he decided to keep away for now.

Thank goodness Starfire had convinced Beast Boy into working on the crops. Yes, it was raining like all hell had let loose but they had to save the crops, soon, they will grow to become the perfect size and they just couldn't abandon it to be crushed by the heavy rainfall. At first it was work, Beast Boy was lying the cloth on top of the field while Starfire was pinning them down, but one way or another, they just started pelting each other with mud. It was for the better, they had started playing with the mud and now they were both exhausted and too distracted to notice anything. They barely heard anything other than a few footsteps; after all, they were throwing mud into each other's ears. No one could have imagined that Starfire and Beast Boy would be having a mud fight for almost three hours.

"It has to be at least 2 hours…" Cyborg said to himself, he couldn't help but wonder why his leader was lying on the dirty floor with his hands hiding his face. "Hey man, what's up." He finally spoke up, breaking the long silence.

"Nothing much… you?" Robin casually, or at least tried to casually say without lifting a finger.

"Um, same… so… how're you feeling?" Drag it; sooner or later he'll tell him.

"Fine…"

"…" Cyborg arched a brow at his friend and scratched his back from the awkwardness. "Alright, spill it, what happened?" If coaxing wasn't going to work, better us some straightforward interrogating.

"What do you mean 'what happened'? Nothing happened so drop it." Robin said with coldness, he pushed himself off the floor and sat on the couch.

"That's it, just lie and forget about it, right? Come on. If you don't tell me, I can never help you." Cyborg sat down by Robin with a seriousness drowning his usual playful voice. He stared back at Raven's room, absolutely no sign of life as usual, but was there a connection? "Does this have anything to do with Raven?"

The Boy Wonder turned his head and dragged a hand down from his forehead to his chin and sighed once again. Raven. The name itself flooded back a horde of joyful memories from Jump City to the memories before, but it also brought merciless painful recollections of the past. It was beautiful, dark, and mysterious and yet, it was stained with the terrible memory of her pushing him away, again and again. It was so hard, how could he have fallen for her so far to become this hurt? How couldn't he have fallen for her? He lost all senses, forgot his vows to be the calm leader he was supposed to be and now he was just about to tell his friend about everything. "Yes, it is about Raven." Robin spoke the simple sentence and didn't go on, the room was once again in silence.

"…Then what happened?" Cyborg said, urging Robin to fill him in with everything.

"She… she rejected me. But at the same time… I think she was about to accept… accept that we just might happen." Robin started, beginning to move again. "At first, she even almost let me… kiss her but she pushed me away. Then she hugged me… Cyborg, she hugged me... But then she said that it was from pity and she wanted me to leave. It doesn't make any sense at all. I don't know what to do." He let his head hand down to his chest and let out another depressing sigh.

"Wow… man… I never knew…" Cyborg couldn't find anything to say, it was too complicated. What could he say to his devastated leader?

"I really don't know what to do… I won't be able to bring myself to talk to her anymore, not after what happened before. But I can't keep myself from thinking of her. Cyborg, I think I really liked her. Now that I think about it more… I might have even been in…" Robin trailed off.

"Whoa, you're not kidding about this are you? You really felt that strongly about her? I'm surprised. I thought you liked Starfire. I would have never dreamt that you liked Raven!"

"At first I just liked her, but after all of this, I think I've fallen in lo-" Robin began.

"Hey! Hey! I don't want to hear the L word. It creeps me out…" Cyborg shivered, trying to light up the mood but Robin still looked like he was about to break into pieces right before his eyes. His attitude changed again, becoming sympathetic again. "Look, Robin, you just need to relax for now alright? I'll think of a plan for you, does that sound good?"

Robin looked pathetically at him and fell back on the hard couch, taking Cyborg's advice and trying to relax his mind and body. "I guess…heh thanks…" He pretended to look comforted, to feel better but he knew that no one could make him feel better, maybe only time will be able to heal his broken heart. Cyborg nodded and left to gather up whatever was left of Starfire and Beast Boy after their "crop saving". Once Cyborg had left the room, Robin leaned back even more and let the night soak in, it was so perfect, but he still couldn't do anything right. He let out one more sigh and before he knew it, he fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of the rain and nothing else.

* * *

In her own cave, Raven was crouched by the side with a few cloaks covering her head, not even letting a bit of the moonlight come near her skin. She was so confused, not knowing the first thing to do. She couldn't even find a way to bring herself out of the room. Raven had been crying the entire night, she felt weak, physically and mentally. She scowled herself, how could she have let Robin make her so weak? So weak that she would cry without stopping, so weak that she would want to fall into his arms and draw in his comfort. It was disgusting, she hated being so weak minded. She hated being so vulnerable; having to need to resort to doing things she would usually name "signs of the weak".

Raven regretted everything that happened this night. She had let her senses fail and broke into tears and Robin came to the rescue. She wanted to be with Robin and in her blindness; she couldn't find the horrible consequences of it all, so she accepted his hand. When her mind came back to focus, it was too late, too far into the game so she quit and ran from her problem. But Robin wouldn't back down, and from his stubbornness, she turned him down and in the most hurtful way she could think of. She patted herself on the back, she got rid of her problems, but at the same time, she slapped herself with regret.

"Damn it." Raven hissed at herself. She didn't want to know what her mind wanted anymore, she wanted to follow her heart. What was the point of having feelings if the most pleasant one was to be avoided? Raven wanted to hug Robin again, whisper her love to him and be in bliss but such things weren't easy. Everything she was ready to follow her heart, her mind would charge in and remind her of the faults. Was she weak to have fallen in love with Robin? Or was it her inability to know how to fight through hard times for happiness the true weakness? If only she could have changed what she had done. If only she had leaned in, smothered Robin with kisses in the rain, instantly bound her arms around him and confess everything to him. Nothing could change it now, what was done was done; she had taken his heart and was foolish enough to throw it away.

"No, shut up." She called back to herself, this time her mind was speaking. Raven can't love, its not natural, she can't love, can't be happy, can't be sad, she can't feel anything other than the regular numbness in her heart. That was how she was born, she was to keep all emotions under control inside, she was not supposed to find anything to distract her from her powerful abilities. Such things would cause catastrophic endings. Her heart was only supposed to be used to pump the bitter blood through her ice-cold veins. It was never made to beat with excitement or fill with affection because of someone. It would be too risky. It felt like a two way fight between her mind and heart, and the more she heard her own conversation, she wanted to believe her heart more, even if it meant wrong things would happen.

At least she didn't feel as grievous as she did a few moments ago. The rain had settled down to a light drizzle, as did her mind settle to a small whirlpool of thoughts. Raven sat in her room through the night and into the morning, arguing with herself. The drizzle eventually turned into light clouds and finally, the sun even seemed to peek out from between the fluffy white clouds. Sunrise had passed and Raven's stomach was beginning to grumble. It had been almost eternity since she had a decent meal; it was either a bite of disgusting leaves or even just entirely missing the entire meal. After finding new reassurance, she left the gloomy cave and into the large living room, illuminated by the heavenly rays of light.

It surprised Cyborg, to see Raven outside of her room after only a night concealed inside. He quickly pushed a plate of breakfast to his friend, hoping that a good meal would lighten her mood more. She was feeling better, she knew what she had to do but once she laid her violet eyes upon the shattered boy on the couch, sleeping from a harsh night, she couldn't keep herself from becoming heart-broken and guilty for laying such pain on him. She had felt so confident, so ready but now her self-belief broke, Raven knew she would never be able to talk to him. It would be too awkward, too sudden. Once again, her mood shifted back to depression and confusion. She ate slowly as she thought of what else to do, if she couldn't talk to him, how could she apologize? It was too hard, why did everything have to be so hard?

"Hey Raven, are you feeling better?" Cyborg whispered, for a second, Raven had forgotten that he was even there.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Raven lied, she was fine before, but now she was miserable again.

"Well, that's good, I was just thinking, I heard you talking about needing to train and everything, and I can't even work on my waffle iron anymore, maybe we'd go training later?" Cyborg said with a smirk.

"Uh…" Raven's mind flashed back to the wonderful scene of Robin talking to her, planning to train with her every day in the morning. These memories would never happen ever again, not after what she did to him. She snapped out of it after seeing Cyborg patiently waiting for an answer. "S-Sure, yeah." She randomly answered, forgetting the question for a minute.

"Great." Cyborg nodded and left. "We'll go after I get a few things."

"Um, yeah, alright." She turned herself away from the direction of the couch; she couldn't stand seeing any sight of Robin. "If only it was Robin who was asking…"

It was almost an hour, the sun was baking the moist land, evaporating and drying it up to its former glory. Beast Boy was in his room, sleeping the day away and Starfire had been cleaning up the mess she had made with Beast Boy in the garden. Raven impatiently waited outside with her hood covering her face and standing in the shadows. Finally, Cyborg walked out of the cave with a large bag and Robin following behind him. Raven jumped, why was he coming? She didn't like it, her body tinkled with pain from the presence of him. It was truly hard after all. Even knowing how she felt now, knowing that she wanted to do something about, and being so determined, she still couldn't look at him without wanting to shrink away and run. Robin was just as surprised, but he made no sound. He sent a weird glance at her with sorrow, anger, disappointment and love all in the same look.

"Hold on, why is he coming too?" Raven masked herself and let her face fall into a disgusted look while her voice turned insensitive and revolted.

"Well, he didn't have anything to do, you didn't have anything to do, we all don't have anything to do. So why not train together?" Cyborg smiled and pretending like nothing was wrong.

"Hmpt." Raven rolled her eyes and began walking.

"Why did you invite her too?" Robin finally spoke with a hurt voice. Raven's actions, expression and voice made him feel even worse; it was like stabbing an open wound over and over. Not only did he feel unwanted, now he felt hated and felt as if the only thing he would bring was loathing and unfortunate events.

"I don't know." Cyborg smiled and shrugged his broad shoulders; he was such a horrible liar, he had something up his sleeves, Robin just knew it.

* * *

Yeah, I know it sucked. It's almost done so now you don't have to waste any more time with me. I'm thinking of 1-2 more chapters, maybe 3 max. Lol. I'm also thinking of a sequel. Yep… so if you're still interested after you finish my fanfic, I'll start writing that sequel for you guys. Thank you all for being such awesome fans all these times, and I hope that you all continue to read my fanfic(s). Ugh, I'm really disappointed in myself with this chapter… I hope I can make everything up for the next chap. See you there! 


	12. Confessions in the Cave

Ok. Sorry for the long delay and I know Chapter 11 was a wretched mess so I HOPE, I'm not assuring, I HOPE that you guys like this chapter better, eh? Enjoy?

* * *

The walk to wherever Cyborg was leading the two went by, surprisingly, fast. Raven was pretending to know what she was talking about with Cyborg as he was rambling on about waffles. Robin listened attentively, tracing every word that came from Raven's mouth. Her voice was so soothing; it had a perfect pitch and the words rolled out with such smoothness that Robin couldn't help but be enchanted from its charm. But it came back to him, he would probably never be able to speak to Raven that way, she would never have such a tone with him ever again.

They reached a relatively large cave, but not as big as their T-Cave, far from it. It was more like a tunnel than a cave, there were large openings that all lead to the same room, above were holes that allowed light illuminate the room with concentrated sun rays.

"So, what now? Are we just going to stand here?" Raven commented with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Hold on, I think I left something, I'll be right back!" Cyborg said with a smirk as he jogged out of the cave but both Robin and Raven pulled him back.

"NO!" They both spontaneously screamed.

"Um… I mean… never mind…" Raven let go of Cyborg's shirt and walked to the far side of the cave.

"Cyborg, you WILL NOT leave me alone with her, she'll eat me alive." Robin whispered to his friend but Cyborg just gave him a grin and left the cavern.

Robin's hands began to tinkle with pain as his heart started to race, it didn't feel comfortable. No matter how much he wanted to talk to her, it felt as if a lump was forming in his throat. Raven couldn't have said anything different, mainly because she couldn't speak either. It was completely silent and seconds passed by like hours, they didn't look at each other, they couldn't.

Finally, distant footsteps indicated that Cyborg was coming back. Robin smiled with relief and began for the opening while Raven sighed and waited by the wall of the cave. It was very sudden, just as she thought that everything was going to be better, she heard a large grunt and crash. Instinctively, Raven pushed off the wall and ran to the noise to find a robot swinging its metallic arms and attacking Robin.

"Robin! LOOK OUT!" From the excitement, Raven's nervous attitude changed and the only thing she could think about was the large android.

"YOU LOOK OUT!" He rolled from his back, running towards the robot to stop it short from hitting Raven with its heavy limbs.

The battle began, first from the need to defend and survive, but afterwards, a need to destroy and annihilate it before any more damage was done. As Robin fought, the only thing he could think about was Raven. Get Raven away from the robot, keep her away from danger; it was his duty and he would die before the day he saw Raven wounded in dangerous battle as this was. He could still use his martial arts, but with no weapon and against a robot as hard as steel, it almost seemed impossible. But no matter how impossible it was, he had to fight, for the sake of Raven and himself along with everyone in the T-Cave.

"Raven, run! Get out of here and get help!" Robin ordered her but she glared at him.

"What? You don't think I can handle myself? Why are you treating me like I'm defenseless?" Raven screamed back as she landed a hard kick into the machine, sending it back against the wall.

"I'm not saying that! Just go and get help!" Robin followed the attack with a fatal punching flurry at the revealed circuits.

"Why don't you get help? I can do this myself." Raven stopped from her fighting and frowned at Robin again.

"No! I won't leave you alone to fight with this thing, what if you get killed?" His eyes dilated as the robot headed for Raven again. "Raven! DUCK!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She felt offended; she wasn't a little girl who needed help but at the same time, she felt foolish for being so hard headed.

"GRR!" Robin grunted as he remembered that Raven could be just as stubborn as he could be. With no other choice, he tackled Raven to the ground, avoiding the attack by only a little. "RAVEN THIS IS AN ORDER! GET OUT OF HERE AND OUT OF DANGER!" He let out another grunt as one of the machine's tentacles slid across Robin's back, tearing skin and flesh along with it.

"THAT'S IT! I'M SICK OF THIS! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Raven picked herself up from the floor and marched toward the robot, too blinded by pride to know how much danger she was in.

The machine took off from the wall towards the cloaked girl with such speed that she didn't even notice it was moving until it was right in front of her. She was doomed, her vision cleared and now, oh how she regretted not taking Robin's advice.

"RAVEN!" Robin couldn't pull himself up and by the time he did, the robot was already a foot away from her, he reached to grab Raven before her demise but fell pathetically onto the floor again. All he could do was grit his teeth until he heard the sudden bone crushing sound and that was it, she would be dead and soon he would be too. He cried inside and soon, felt a tear squeezing from his clenched eyes.

She froze in shock, cringed and stumbled on her feet to fall on the floor with her eyes closed as a loud scrapping noise echoed through the room. She was dead, she knew it, in a second, the excruciating pain will surge through her body and then she'll die. But it didn't happen, instead, she opened her eyes to find the robot fallen in front of her with no sign of who or what stopped it. It had somehow short-circuited, and just in time, one more inch and Raven would have died.

For a second, everything was better, Raven was safe and Robin was relieved. Robin grimaced as the thought of Raven being crushed by the machine flashed in his head. She was safe. He was overwhelmed with happiness. He sighed for a second until he was reminded of what had happened. No matter how it ended up, Raven had disobeyed him and he couldn't let her go without reminding her of the dangers of what she had put herself through. He stood up and ran to Raven, roughly grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back to her feet.

"Raven! How could you do something like that? I had specifically told you to leave, and instead you went off and almost got yourself killed! Do you know how worried I was? What were you thinking?" Robin yelled, the cave echoed and shook with its loudness. He couldn't stop; she had given him the scare of his life.

"You have no right to lecture me!" Raven's fear was overpowered by anger, she began yelling too, and probably the loudest she had in a long time.

"I have every right to lecture you, I'm the team leader! You're supposed to follow the leader, not ignore my orders and scare the shit out of me!" He squeezed tighter on her arm but released before he could hurt her.

"How did I scare the shit out of you? If I die, then I die. If I live, then sadly, I'm still alive. Who cares?" Raven screamed into Robins face.

"I care…" Robin said calmly as his emotions flooded his systems again. Raven's angry expression changed as her face began to fill with sadness andfear again, fearof her feelings.

"No you don't." She whispered, hopefully loud enough to trick herself into thinking that there was noattraction between them. No, her heart wasn't beating like it was going to burst and give itself to Robin. No, it was just pumping the filthy demon blood through her cold body like it always does. She wasn't in love, she wasn't. But despite of all the words her mind said to herself, persuading her to look away and leave, she didn't believe it. She _did _love him; her heart _was_ pounding with affection, she_ did_ want to be with him.

"Yes I do…" Robin nodded and grinned with uncertainty, the three words pushed against his chest, yearning to escape from his mouth. "Raven, I know you don't want to hear this… but…" He began to confess still nervous with the thought of the night before, but before he was able to speak another word, a force threw him back against the wall. Raven wrapped her arms around him and hugged him with such heartfelt love that he thought he was going to burst into tears of joy. "I love you…" He finished and pulled her into a deeper embrace, burying his face into her hair, enjoying her warmth, scent and everything about her.

"Robin..." she hesitated for a second, while she was filled with this new feeling of love "I love you too." Raven smiled and watched the grin on Robin's face grow. He raised a hand to his face and pulled the mask away, allowing it to fall on the floor, something that it would never do, but for Robin, it was all about doing the impossible. She stared upon the sparkling blue eyes, ravishing with affection as they gazed back at the beautiful purple orbs in front of them.

A seemingly never endless trance built between them, drawing them closer until they were close enough to rub their noses against each other. Robin ended the stare and shut his gleaming eyes behind his eyelids and leaned his head into hers, brushing his lips against hers. She tensed from the feeling of his warm lips touching hers but soon softened and closed her eyes as well, holding her breath and almost falling weak on her legs. Robin stripped his gloves from his hands so that he would feel the softness of her face. He placed a hand upon her cheek and caressed it as his other hand remained around her waist, never wanting to let go. Raven slinked her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his hair, she never knew how soft his hair could feel without the gel. Finally, they both reluctantly pulled away from each other for the sake of breath and stared upon each other's faces again.

"Hm…" Raven bit her lip and smiled as her face began to fill with a vibrant red just as Robin's was. Everything was forgotten, and all they could think about were each other, no consciences, nothing bad was going to happen now that they had each other.

"I wish I could hold you here for all eternity…" Robin smiled and stroked her amethyst hair, moving it away from her beautiful face.

"Me too…" She smiled back with a whisper and placed her hands on Robin's other hand and cupping it between her hands. They watched each other again and smiled, it was almost like a dream, everything didn't matter, just each other. All of a sudden they heard a crackling sound from outside of the cave. "What was that?" The moment broke and Raven raced out of the cave, expecting more robots. Robin quickly placed his mask back on his face and ran after while putting his green gloves back on his hands.

"Cyborg?" Robin questioned the large teen standing at the opening of the cave, as Cyborg tried to tip toe away even though he was already spotted. "Where were you when we were fighting the robot?"

"Um…" Cyborg backed against the wall, hands behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" Raven said with a strict tone.

"Nothing!" He pathetically hid his hands but the object fell out anyway.

"A remote control?" Robin said as he picked up the controller.

"Um… yeah…" Cyborg rubbed the back of his head and smiled innocently.

"OH! I see! You mean you made that robot?" It was Raven's turn to scream.

"Alright, yes I did, but it was for a good cause!" He said defensively.

"CYBORG! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAVE TO DO TO YOU NOW?" Robin turned to Raven and then to Cyborg, wearing an evil grin.

"HEY! ITS NOT LIKE I KILLED SOMEONE!"

"Cyborg… it looks like we're going to have to…" Raven began with the same evil grin.

"Treat you like a king for a week!" Robin threw an arm around his friend and laughed as Raven did the same, Cyborg looked at the two and shrunk.

"Ok, what have you guys done to Robin and Raven? Raven especially! When did she become so friendly?" Cyborg said, taken aback by their openness.

"But seriously Cyborg, I guess this is all thanks to you." Raven grinned.

"Yeah! Cyborg's the man!" Cyborg screamed with confidence. "BOOYA!"

"Robin! Your back is bleeding!" Raven said, finally taking notice to his wound.

"It's just a scratch, I almost forgot it was there." He said as he scratched at the graze, completely forgetting that it was Cyborg who caused it.

"Come on, let's go back to the T-Cave then, we need to wash and wrap it up." Cyborg said seriously and lead them back to their home.

"So Cyborg, you can make a 8 feet tall robot that can almost kill us but you can't make waffle irons?" Raven asked, standing close to Robin.

"Well the waffle irons have to be perfect, why do you think the robot broke down?" Cyborg chuckled as the three joyously made their way to the cave.

* * *

Corny ending messes everything up huh? Uhh yeah… I hope you enjoyed that. One or two more chapters are left. Well then… FAREWELL FOR NOW!

Thanks for the editing and support; you know who you guys are. Lol (your identity must be held unknown or others might maul and/or steal you guys.


	13. Can't think of a Chapter name, sorry lol

It's been a long time, hasn't it, readers? A month? A year? A millennium? Far too long for my tastes anyway, I was beginning to think that I would never see your frowning faces again. Ok, enough with the Slade quote lol. But seriously, Sorry sorry sorry sorry for making you guys wait for 2 weeks and some days. Ahh… It was because well… I downloaded the episode "Stranded" and I must say… -sigh- its kind of heart breaking… well… once you all see it, you all will know why! So I got a little disheartened and didn't work on my fanfic for a (long) while… But, now I'm back on track with a little bit of RxR attack –shrugs just had to make that rhyme! ROBIN AND RAVEN FOREVER! I guess you'd be like "darn it, I waited forever and I get this flagpole!" but… whatever… more fluff … Enjoy?

* * *

The walk back home was certainly much less tense than the walk to the cave and all thanks to Cyborg. Even with the painfully pulsing wound on his back, Robin felt the happiest he had been in a very long time. Cyborg was happy he was able to help his friend and left them alone as he strode very far ahead of them just as soon as he saw them inching closer to each other. He chuckled to himself when they tried to pretend nothing much had happened between the two and tried avoiding each other but soon, they were once again pulled together by the incredible force we like to call, love. 

"Raven…" Robin called her name as he watched the clear sky but said nothing more. Raven acknowledged his call and watched his face closely, remembering the beautiful eyes that he had revealed just for her. Robin turned his face towards hers, sending a warm sensation through his body and feeling that Raven was also going through the same emotions as he was.

They continued to walk in silence, but there wasn't anything to be said; they spoke as if they had known each other for their entire lives and would be able to communicate through their movements, breathing and thoughts. Robin's large grin and slow breathing meant the world to Raven at that instant, it reminded her of the words he had confessed to her and it only made her want to draw closer to Robin's warmth. Raven also smiled and blushed lightly as the afternoon sun glistened against her skin; Robin finally gave in and gently held her hand, needing to be united with her once again. She noticed his gloved hand against hers and instantly laced her fingers between his while moving even closer to Robin. It felt unearthly, what they had accomplished and were doing, it almost seemed as if it was a dream come true.

Raven breathed in the warm air also with the scent of Robin as she cherished the moments, each step they took and every breath they took together. Everything was once again lost from their own world; it was just Robin and Raven, walking together to the ends of the earth. Only it wasn't the ends of the earth and all too soon, they had already arrived to their destination. They both stepped into the dimly lit cave, with the only light from a candle in the middle and from the sun's rays that shone down from the large window. What they thought of, as home was no longer welcoming, especially with the two groping eyes that shot from the couch. How familiar it felt, it had only been yesterday when the same two faces were glaring at them.

"Robin… why is Raven's hand holding yours?" Starfire spoke with a hurried voice.

Raven gasped and pulled away from Robin, recoiling herself back into her cloak and throwing her hood quickly over her face to hide the bright red that glowed on her face. Robin threw his arms over his chest and crossed them instantly and bit his lip. Raven closed her eyes tightly and backed against a wall, she knew this was going to take place, why did she let it happen? Then again, she had never been so happy in her life when she was with Robin.

"See Starfire, I told you something was up." Beast Boy waved his hands, his voice fuming with rage.

"Cyborg, please explain this, I do not understand what this "something was up" is." Starfire pleaded Cyborg.

"Uh… not… a good time, maybe…later… gotta go bye!" Cyborg turned and sprinted from the cave after setting down the small ribbons of cloth that he had readied for Robin.

"I'll explain it to you, Robin and Raven are together now." Beast Boy shot out with ease.

"Robin, is this true? You… and Raven, you are a couple?" Starfire asked, again with a small spark in her voice as always.

"I-… Uh…" Robin couldn't say anything, all he could so was lower his head and move away from her.

"Raven?" Starfire turned to her best friend. Raven stayed speechless and hid her face from light, feeling as clueless as to what to do as Robin was.

"What does this mean Beast Boy?" She turned back to the former green changeling after getting complete silence from the two.

"It means either they're too embarrassed to admit it or they've become mute." Beast Boy managed to joke in such a tense situation.

Robin finally gathered up all his courage and spoke out. "Yes, we are together." He winced and waited for an outburst of yells or cries but only received silence until Beast Boy began talking.

"Well, then we have something to tell you too." Beast Boy said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"After thoughtful consideration…" Starfire said.

"We've decided that we're too good for you two." Beast Boy said with a grin on his face but Starfire pushed him aside and innocently fixed his sentence.

"No! He means that we wish you two a prosperous relationship, for the happiness of our best friends is the happiness of us." Starfire said cheerfully, but inside, who knew what she felt.

"Starfire…" Raven whispered, guilt softening her voice.

"Raven, please know that I wish for you to be happy, and if being with Robin is the reason to be happy, I will be more than joyful to see you two become a couple." Starfire spoke with confidence as she flashed a large smile.

"Starfire, you're… a very good friend." Raven said, feeling guilt and yet relief at the same time. How much this island had changed her, she was so emotional, she fell in love and was actually acting like she should to Starfire.

"Thank you Raven, and I wish wonderful days for both you and Robin! Now, Beast Boy, we must leave." Starfire smiled again and ushered Beast Boy out of the cave to their farming area.

"Hey! I thought we were going to yell at the two." Beast Boy laughed.

"Please Beast Boy, let them have peace." Starfire said with some disappointment in her voice.

"Fine…" He said almost nagging.

* * *

"Thanks Robin." Raven whispered to Robin after the two had surprisingly left the cave without making much of a deal.

"For what?" He turned to her, tilting his head slightly.

"For saying that we were together, it felt good to hear that… and for saying it first." Raven smiled and began walking towards the couch.

"I wouldn't have said anything other than that." Robin grinned back at her and followed, limping slightly and cringing with each step.

"…" Raven watched him in silence until she remembered that Robin was wounded. "Oh, Robin, please, sit down, you're still hurt you know." She helped him set himself down on the hard couch. She rushed to bring the scraps of cloth and a towel that Cyborg had left on the couch and turned to Robin's back. Her face quickly turned grim and worried as she peeled the blood soaked clothing from Robin's back, removing his entire upper uniform. She glanced quickly at his injured expression and then at his bare chest, blushing quickly but pretending not to notice.

"Robin, this is pretty deep… I'm going to have to wash it." He acknowledged this with a nod as she grabbed the clean bucket of water they had set for the dishes. "Hold still, this might hurt." With that, she threw a cloth into the water, squeezed the water out and began wiping the bloody gash. She placed a hand on his shoulder for support and wiped gently against the wound, removing the dirt and blood while holding herself back from either throwing up or crying. This was all her fault…

Robin was wincing and she knew it, he would shrink back from the cloth every time she pressed it against his bare flesh. Raven threw the cloth back into the bucket, which was now colored a deep red-brown from the blood and dirt that had been rinsed off. She quickly wrapped the wound with the dry cloth and bit her lip, thinking of what she had done to Robin. "I'm sorry Robin, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been hurt." She needed to apologize, she felt so guilty.

He placed a reassuring hand on top of hers and turned his head enough to see Raven from the corner of his eye while wearing a grin on his face. "Raven, if it wasn't for you, I would be nothing…" This made Raven smile; she encircled his neck with her slender arms and pulled him against her body while at the same time, draping a clean towel over his shoulders. Robin jumped a little, mainly from being surprised but also because it felt so different for Raven to show her feelings so openly this often.

"If only I could stay here with you forever. I feel so free, Robin. I can show my feelings without consequences and I'm loving it." Raven spoke with her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"We can, we don't have to leave, who's to say we'll even find our way back home? We can stay here forever." Robin said unrealistically.

"We can't do that Robin, the people in Jump City need us." Raven remembered a similar conversation just the night before.

"Raven, I'll go anywhere with you and if you want to stay here, I'll be here with you…"

The room quickly fell silent, each not knowing or wanted to say anything, Raven quickly recoiled from her embrace and threw her head over the side of the backrest of the couch, staring at the sun watching them from behind the tall palm trees. It still felt amazing, it felt like a whole new life that was going to come for her, she was actually going to want to stay on this island forever. Robin turned slowly towards Raven and wrapped the towel around his exposed body. He grinned softly while placing his gloved hand on her face and leaned closer to her, wanting to once again touch her lips with his own, when Raven moved to the side, staring at the window, obviously looking disturbed. Something dark had moved outside and with just that flash of movement, she was getting paranoid.

"Cyborg?" Robin jumped from his seat, clutching his newly wrapped wound and forgetting their moment.

"I don't think that was Cyborg…" Raven stood up as well, jogging towards the window and inspecting it. "There's someone out there…"

"Are you sure it's not Starfire or Beast Boy?" Robin crouched off the side, looking out to every inch of the island he could see.

"No, I'm dead positive that it isn't Beast Boy, Starfire or Cyborg." Raven whispered under her breath as she turned to see if anything was above her until she stopped in her tracks, there was something above her. Suddenly, the dark figure grabbed hold of Robin and pulled him down towards the lake the waterfalls fell into.

"RAVEN!" He hopelessly screamed, not having enough energy to put up a fight or grab hold of anything as he began to pummel to the shallow water underneath.

"ROBIN!" She called back to his name, reaching her arm as if to catch him even though it was impossible for her to.

* * *

O0o DUN DUN DUN! Kay just consumed about 10 minutes of your life. Lol, I don't know, I guess I was kind of rushing this to have something for you to hold onto before the 3rd week comes. 

I personally thought it was a little (What do I mean a little) too fluffy. And cotton doesn't fluff right when you fluff it too rapidly… it fluffs left… Well, as we all know, this fanfic is coming to an end, I know a bunch of you are like "Hallelujah!" so I'll just finish this up probably in the weekend. May, just not the best month, very very busy with all the blah. So anyways, thanks for the reviews and thanks a lot for sticking with me even after that long time without the updating, and if you thought this chapter was terrible, I don't blame you! Perhaps I'll fix it up or write another one entirely different and stick it on later. So, bye and see you again… on the STRANDED WITH YOU Zone… -eerie music-


	14. Still cant think of a chap name lol sry

I am TERRIBLY SORRY for not updating for like a month. It's the last month of school, and what with finals and practicing for speeches and stuff, I've been VERY busy! Finally, school's over, so I'm trying to write the fanfic now. It's the 2nd to last chapter, a pretty crappy 2nd to last chapter… but the 2nd to last chapter nonetheless. I did 2 chapters to make up for the month of absence.

Ok guys, after reading a review, I just noticed what I wrote:

"**_WHAT? I DO NOT LIKE RAVEN! WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT? DO I LOOK LIKE I DO?_**" Robin screamed, the only thing he could think of. Beast Boy was pushing him into the position, he had to either confess or lie miserably.

LOL! Pushing him into the position…lol… I laughed for a full half hour. Lol!

Well anyways, here's the chap. Enjoy? (Icky) Once again, I say that this chapter stinks, and I seriously mean it this time lol.

* * *

Robin's voice echoed into the cave, pounding against the walls and into Raven's ears, shaking her with the reality that he was falling and she couldn't do anything but jump after. Anger pushed hotly at her veins, almost as if it wanted to burst from Raven's body and strangle the thing that was holding onto Robin. Surprisingly, the thing that was pulling him down was hard to see, only a dark figure that was almost impossible to catch a real look of. Raven growled fiercely and dove after Robin and the dark body, arms out, ready to snatch Robin back and tear the thing, limb from limb… if it had limbs.

She came into contact with the water, slamming into it face first, right after Robin's voice was cut off by a splash of water. Burr, that was the only thing she saw as she panicked so much that she could not reach the surface. The sand on the bottom of the lake swirled and spread in the water as she violently pushed against its stickiness to get to the top. Raven screamed into the water, but no sound came out, only silence bubbled floating and popping in the surface. "Robin!" She screamed desperately as her foot finally was released from its deadly holder, the sand and dirt on the lake-floor.

Finally, she felt the cold air blow against her as she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. The water blinded her vision for a moment as it filled her eyes and then left, it stung terribly but she didn't care, the only thing she could think of was Robin. But where was he? She spun around, back and forth, turning to all sides, but still, no sign of him. Raven dove back into the muddy water in the attempt to find him, but he was lost. Quickly, she rose back to the top and swam onto the shore, crawling out onto dry land, coughing softly and choking, but not choking on water, choking from the sadness that overwhelmed her.

"Robin…" Raven whispered as she pushed her body farther in land and against the wall, heavy from a mixture of water and sand in and on her clothes and boots. "Where are you…?" She sat quietly on the sand, trying to bring herself to relax but she couldn't help from thinking of where he could be. Suddenly, a drip of water landed on her neck, at first, she thought it was just nothing but when it came again, she looked up to see Robin hanging above her, the figure, still holding onto him. Robin's face was dirty from mud and he wasn't moving but the figure didn't let Raven examine him further, it jumped off the side of T-cave and out of sight. "NO!"

"Raven? What has happened?" Starfire peered out of the window, staring down at her friend as Raven got up quickly, abandoned her heavy boots and ran barefoot after Robin.

"Huh?" Raven stopped as the dark figure changed into a green tiger. "Beast Boy?" She knew it wasn't him, Beast Boy was powerless, as was everyone else but it looked as if it was him. With no time to think, she accepted it was Beast Boy and sprinted faster after the charging tiger.

Finally, it stopped and turned to her, growling softly and placing Robin gently on the ground. Robin's face remained motionless, but Raven's was frowning with anger as the tiger turned into a bear. "BEAST BOY! I don't know how you got your powers back, but you have no right to attack Robin!" The bear formed back to human form.

"I didn't attack him, I was just simply… taking him out of the picture." A familiar voice came from his mouth, chuckling slightly. "Robin's always so nosey, I can't work with him around."

"…You're not Beast Boy…" Raven's eyes closed in on the green human who resembled her comedic friend.

"You catch on rather quickly don't you?" He mocked, sarcasm overly present in his tone of voice.

"Slade…" She growled as she formed tight fists.

"Yes, I found out about your little friend's game and I decided to get in on it, surprisingly, your friend's eyesight isn't very good and I entered your new world rather easily." Slade wiped sand off his new body indifferently.

"What little friend?" Raven questioned with anger still in her voice.

"That useless piece of meat that looks like Robin." He rolled his eyes annoyingly and sighed.

"What!… Larry…" Raven thought quietly to herself. "What does Larry have to do with this?"

"Do I have to explain everything? That Robin fanatic decided to use his magic to send you a few villains to fight, so that he could see some Robin action, but I easily took over the amateurs' bodies and sent you all to this island, where I could eliminate each and every one of you until_you_ were left, alone and powerless. Your father is waiting eagerly, Raven." Slade explained quickly and soon returned to his normal body.

"… My father…" Raven recalled her birthday, the prophecy… Slade was going into extremes to get her without too much of a fight, but he had another thing coming.

"Yes, but it seemed that my robots were too easy for you, and you two turned my plan for annihilation into a … _soap opera_." He spoke in monotone now. "Guess what? The show's cancelled." Slade turned his body to Robin but keeping his face towards Raven. "Too bad you can't do anything…"

"Grr…" Raven growled as she ran to him, tackling him, but only enough to make him take a few steps backwards.

"Sad, I even gave you a few days to receive that training you were asking Robin for, then again, if Robin can't defeat me, _how can you_?" Slade said scornfully as he pushed her aside easily. She fell over, grazing her elbows and knees on the cold, wet sand. "You know, Raven, you may not have your powers…" Slade bent his head, looking down at her. "_But I still have mine_." He finished as the palm beneath him lit like a flaming bonfire.

"…" Raven fell silent again, shocked to find a fireball in her enemy's hands, lighting up his familiar mask. Her eyes shifted to something behind Slade, which made him turn, only to find Robin's fist crashing into his hard mask. He grunted and fell backwards, almost falling on Raven. She rolled aside and kicked his boot, sending him onto his back. Slade's fireball dissolved into the wind as quickly as it had come. "Robin!" Taking her chance, she crawled over to Robin, who was awaiting her to fill the empty space between his arms.

"… You think it's over?" Slade picked himself up and advanced towards the two. Neither of them was ready but Robin managed to raise his arm to block anything that would come at him, but nothing did. They both flinched and gritted their teeth for the worst, but it never came. They heard another grunt, a shout and Slade's famous growling, which made them open their eyes to see Starfire and Beast Boy throwing small, but effective rocks at Slade,

Raven sighed in relief but quickly jumped back to her feet to join in on the fight, as did Robin. Soon, Cyborg was charging in, knocking Slade on his back again.

"HA! I still got it! They didn't make me quarterback of the team for nothing!" Cyborg gloated, flexing his muscles and kissing them. Too bad, he wasn't paying enough attention and was punched right in the face, hurling him against the T-Cave and falling to his stomach, losing consciousness.

Slade turned to Starfire and Beast Boy, fuming from having Cyborg ambush him and walked stiffly towards them, letting the small rocks hit his hard armor. He raised a hand and with a sweep, incinerated all the incoming rocks. Starfire's eyes grew larger as Slade was drawing closer to them, he raised him hand again and sent both of them flying into the T-Cave, harder than Cyborg had. Beast Boy screamed loudly until he was cut off by the hard crash into the wall while Starfire screamed just as loud. The two groaned painfully and finally fell quiet. Slade watched them hit the wall; fall to the ground and nodded. "There we go."

Robin ran over the sand and jumped, ready to kick him in the face when Slade grabbed him by the leg and threw him aside. Robin didn't stop there, he quickly pushed off the ground and tried again several times, but only having Slade block or hit him aside. Finally, he jumped on Slade's back, bashing violently and fighting like a maniac but Slade plucked him off of his back by the cape and threw him into the lake. Raven cringed silently as Robin hit the water once again, and turned back at Slade. She pictured Robin's cut and bruised body struggling in the water and tightened her fists. She swung at him but he easily caught her fist and practically crushed her hand beneath the pressure of his own hand.

"Come along Raven, you know, no matter how much you fight and how many times I disappear, I'll always come back for you. So do us all a favor and fulfill your destiny, working under your father _and me_. (And yes, I'm almost positive that is grammatically correct.)"

"Do you think I would actually join forces with _you_?" Raven screamed as an outlet to relieve the pain that he was inflicting on her hand.

"Raven!" Robin was already ashore, weakened beyond all belief but too determined to back down.

Slade turned to Robin and laughed at his patheticness, releasing her fist. Then quickly turning back to Raven, he grabbed hold of her arm and squeezed tightly, bringing her closer to him. "Ok, I'll leave you two alone for a while, it would be so much more fun if you two were closer together, that way, tearing you two apart would be like cutting into your flesh." Slade whispered into her face and dropped her before rising up, almost as if he was going to fly away into the sky.

Raven fell on her back again, frightened by what he had said as she watched his dark, silhouette against the bright sun.

"Raven…" Robin helped her onto her feet, although he was unstable himself.

"I hope to see you all_very_ soon." Slade's voice reached them although he was almost out of sight and suddenly, a long flash of light filled their vision. The flash was warm, more like burning hot, and it squeezed their lungs, as if it took away all of the air. Robin's already undermined body fell quickly and was soon unconscious like his friends before him. Raven sighed a simple, "Robin…" before hitting the floor herself, closing her eyes and feeling as if she was drifting into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ha… -.-' … well it's not over, so press that little button and stuff. Are you ready? You: Ready to get it over with… Me: … -.-' yeah… ok just… bring your hand to the mouse of your comp or touchy thingy on your laptop (or anything you us to click stuff… oook… I'll shut up now.) and press that scroll thing, then click the last chapter and TA DA!… cha… 


	15. Final Chapter

Cool! You got it! You got to the last page! WOOT!–high five- … Fine… don't high five me… Well, here's your … FINAL CHAPTER! Trust me, it's going to stink like… smelly stuff. Well… if you're interested, there's going to be a new story. It's actually the sequel but I THINK you can read it without having to read this one, so ha, you didn't have to read all this stinky stuff to read the sequel lol… I'm not sure what to call it, so give me some suggestions if you want. Just look out of my name on the front page, it SHOULD be the sequel, although I might be starting a new story anyways. Kay, on with the final chapter… it's short, stupid and stinky. Enjoy?

* * *

Robin's steady breathing was the only thing heard, until a distant yet close voice called for him. "Robin… Robin… please… wake up…" The voice first came distorted, faded and unreal but, slowly the voice grew louder and the sound of waves crashing against the rocks accompanied the calling. He saw nothing but white as he lifted his heavy eyelids only a little, bringing his eyes to focus in the bright light that shined against his face. It was an unpleasant feeling, having the intensity of the light dilating his pupils and hurting his eyes enough to make him want to shut them tight again. 

"Robin…" The voice called again, soft and worn, as if it was used over and over for a long period of time. "Wake up… you have to…" It began to rise in desperation, almost sounding as if it was pleading for him, then slowly turning back to its hopeless tone.

His eyes finally were beginning to see things other than white, outlines of furniture and a person by his side. He felt a warm sensation take over his chest and soon his entire body; his pulse raced hastily causing him to draw in a deep breath and stir under the blankets, shooting up from his back and knocking the person's hand aside, and along with it, the warmth. Robin stared calmly at the ruffled slate sheets as he panted rapidly to catch his breath as he reached for the hand, caressing it between his and sighed. "I'm… okay…" Robin released the hand and drew in long breaths as his heart began to slow. He slowly fell back and closed his eyes, trying to rest himself again. "Thanks Raven." He opened his eyes again, this time, able to see everything pretty clearly. Robin stared weakly at the girl before him and gathered his strength to give a grin to indicate his wellness.

The corners of Raven's lips curled silently as she held onto his ungloved hand tightly and blinked away the tears of happiness. Quickly, she turned away and let the emotion pass her as the lights began to flicker. Robin opened his eyes further to find that he was in the infirmary of the Titan's Tower. Surprised of the familiar surroundings, he attempted to sit up again. Raven helped him along, not speaking at all. Robin turned to her face, finding her skin; it's normal ashy color and the chakra centered on her forehead. He scrutinized her face over and over and smiled even deeper, she was beautiful, even more beautiful than she was under the moonlight on the island.

"…Raven…" Robin whispered and studied his surroundings again, just to make sure. "We're back…" He turned back to his love and gave her a full grin. He pulled a hand down his face, feeling the smallest amount of sweat being wiped off until he found out that his mask had also been removed. He panicked, feeling around for it and quickly finding it on the side table, he pushed it back into place and straightened it quickly. Raven's face remained steadily calm as she watched his every move, though you could have sworn she was crying happily inside. "How long was I out?" He spoke casually.

She thought of the days he had been unconscious and the sleepless nights she spent by his side, using her powers to heal him and hopefully wake him. She remembered the tears pushed back as she begged helplessly, but unable to express her sadness through tears. "Almost a week, Robin. You really… scared me… Oh Robin…" Raven finally bursted out after staying silent the entire time and flung herself on him, wrapping her arms around him and drawing him in. Robin quickly followed and did the same until she released him and backed away, almost as if the hug was an electric shock. The lights flickered again as the bed began to shake, followed by an explosion of a glass of water beside Robin's gloves on the table. She panted quickly and stared at him with a look of concern. With a sense of dissatisfaction, he began to advance for her but drew back and rested himself, sitting upright against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, worrying about her reaction.

"I'm fine…" Raven calmly smiled at him and nodded while moving back to him. "You know I can't take a lot of emotion… and after being able to be free from these chains really messed up my self-control… I'll be fine, within a couple of days, I'll be back to normal." She nodded again and reached for his hand. This time, instead of a light bulb popping somewhere in the room, a vision filled her head. She gasped and disregarded it, pulling back for only a moment before holding back on his hand.

"Raven, you look like you saw a ghost, are you sure you're alright?" Robin rose from his sitting position to hold onto Raven's shaking body.

"Really, I'm okay." Raven shook her head and took his hands, placing them back at his side and placing a hand on his arm. They stared at each other, both concerned for each other. Finally, she spoke again. "Robin, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Robin spoke with certainty.

"Can you promise me… you'll never leave me again, alone and without your love?" She simply said.

"Of course, Raven. I'll always be with you…always."

Robin leaned in to press his lips against hers but remembered her powers; the walls were already beginning to shake, he leaned back onto the wall again and blushed as she removed her hand from his arm and leaned back against her chair. Raven smiled happily yet emptily, satisfied by his words, but unhappy that her lips were not locked with his, sharing warmth and love. Robin grinned back the same kind of smile, silently hoping that one day, he could feel her soft, moist lips touching his own once again. Both of them sighed and smiled at each other, exchanging love through silence, not touching nor speaking, yet closer than they have ever been for days.

Teh ned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR IS IT?

* * *

Lol. Yes, I spelled it wrong purposely to ruin EVERYTHING! –falls into a puddle- … 

(See, I made it "kind of" like a cliffhanger, but you can see it in a way that it's not one. So either way, if you want to end this one by yourself or follow me to the sequel, it's all good.)

* * *

My retarded speech: 

So here we are, the end of the what? Like… 3-4 month journey of this pointless fanfic? Yeah… I'd REALLY like to thank so many of you. You've all stuck around, through the bad times and… well, can't say I've had good times, lol. You know, "you're your worst critic", and I don't have a high self-esteem so, that shows why I hate most of my chapters lol.

Anyways, I love you all so very much, you guys really give me something to live for, or wake up early… same thing. Heh. THANK YOU for sticking with me even though it takes me like 10 years to do one chapter and giving me AWESOME comments and great constructive criticism.

So yes, I thank ALL of the readers, except for that person who kept bashing RxR. I hope you all stick around to read the sequel and the other fanfics I plan to write. If you all were able to live through 1 month of waiting (or going "YES YES YES! I DON'T NEED TO READ IT JUST TO BE NICE!… -runs off.), I hope you can live through my next fanfic.

I'd also like to thank people fromTTFORUM mainly, Mitch, Shelby, Tiffany and … well… that's it… no one else read my fanfic there lol. And I'd also like to thank the people fromFORBIDDEN LOVEwho read my fanfic. And I'd like to RE-thank Mitch for reading my fanfic earlier than everyone else and helping me out a bit. Then, I also want to thank my editor, Joe, who helped a lot with fixing stuff in the fanfic and also giving me cool ideas for fanfics. (Ya'll better be reading this, I ain't typing this for no shows… NOW YOU GO EAT CHEESE…)

Um… what else… I'd like to thank my parents, because, without their chromosomes, I would never be alive and able to supply you with my stinky fanfic! Lets see… I covered the readers, the special people… um… Yeah!

Oh yeah, the sites that I just gave you, feel free to join em heh. (Here comes the advertisement.) ttforum is just a Teen Titans forum, its getting pretty empty in there and we'd really need new people (especially all you RxR shippers, you CANNOT believe how outnumbered we are compared to RxS…), and we're really kooky, so there's really no pressure on what you talk about and stuff, except it has to be like PG-13 or R stuff… no NC-17… lol. Then there'sforbiddenlove, this one's a RxR site, you like talk about episodes and… stuff. Since somehow, they don't let me put URLS on this thing, you can still check out the stuff on my profile, so if you want to join, its right in the profile... bottem... of it... yeah... -drool-

Um… THE END! I mean teh ned! MUHAHAHA!

Here's a little summary of the sequel:

The two birds of feather have finally united, it has been an entire month after their unity and Robin has planned a date with Raven. Everything goes as planned until an unexpected visitor comes and terrorizes their evening, bringing a halt to their relationship. Sensing danger in continuing their relationship, it seems that the only way out of the danger in the relationship is to end it… or is it?

(Wow, that summary really stunk… wow… I stink… literally… I should go take a shower now… -walks off-)


End file.
